


Message Sending

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Flirty Junhui, sarcastic Minghao, and lots of text messages - what else is there to say?





	1. "I have to stop using compliments around you."

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted with some more notes and info on aff!  
> [ https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1155710/ ]

**Bold is Junhui**   
_Italics is Minghao_

* * *

[July 21, Thursday] 

**(6:30PM) Don't forget to buy pizza on the way back.**

_(6:31PM) What?_

**(6:32PM) Pizza. For dinner.**

_(6:34PM) Mom? Did you change your number? I'm just in my room._

**(6:34PM) Very funny, Wonwoo. I promise I'll pay you my share for the pizza.**

_(6:35PM) Ah, now it makes sense. I'm not Wonwoo._

**(6:36PM) What do you mean you're not Wonwoo don't try and get out of this, it's your turn to bring home food!!!**

_(6:36PM) I'm not Wonwoo!!!_

**(6:36PM) Prove it!!!**

_(6:37PM) [picture sent]_   


**(6:37PM) You're definitely not Wonwoo.**

_(6:38PM) That's what I've been saying._

**(6:38PM) You're cute though.**

_(6:38PM) Gee, thanks, glad to know my right eye is cute._

**(6:39PM) I'm serious. You can tell a lot about a person by their right eye.**

_(6:39PM) Like how I'm not Wonwoo?_

**(6:39PM) Exactly. So, Not-Wonwoo, may I know who you are?**

_(6:40PM) Shouldn't you focus on getting that pizza request to Wonwoo first? Like get his number right?_

**(6:40PM) All taken care of, I contacted Mingyu and he's with Wonwoo, of course, and they're coming over soon.**

_(6:40PM) Right. I'm going to pretend I know who those people are. Or who you are, for that matter._

**(6:40PM) I asked that question first.**

_(6:41PM) Fine. Fair enough. I'm not telling you then._

**(6:41PM) What do you mean you're not telling me?**

_(6:41PM) You might be a creep. Or a kidnapper._

**(6:41PM) You already sent me a photo of your right eye, and now you're cautious?**

_(6:41PM) Maybe it's not my eye._

**(6:42PM) Sure. Would it help if I introduced myself first then?**

_(6:42PM) Yes._

**(6:42PM) Unfair.**

_(6:42PM) Life isn't fair._

**(6:42PM) Fine. My name is Junhui.**

_(6:43PM) That's a nice name._

**(6:43PM) Thank you.**

_(6:43PM) Feels fake._

**(6:43PM) Are you kidding me.**

_(6:43PM) HAHA I am, actually. I'm Minghao._

**(6:44PM) Now that feels fake too.**

_(6:44PM) That's my joke, where's your originality?_

**(6:44PM) Sorry, Minghao.**

_(6:44PM) Apology accepted, Junhui._

**(6:47PM) Well, the pizza's here. It was nice accidentally texting you, Minghao.**

_(6:47PM) Same here, Junhui. Enjoy the pizza!_

 

"What's with the weird smile on your face?" 

"Nothing!"

Junhui quickly stopped grinning. He threw his phone underneath the a couch pillow, but Wonwoo noticed the action because really- that wasn't the first time Junhui tried to hide something under a pillow. It was his usual move. Which could only mean that Junhui was definitely hiding something. Junhui himself realized that he was being obvious about it when he saw the scheming look that passed between Wonwoo and Mingyu. Next thing he knew, Wonwoo had easily slipped his hand under the couch pillow and brought his phone out. Before Junhui could get a chance to grab the phone, it was tossed to Mingyu, who caught it nicely.

Junhui pouted, "that's not fair, guys."

Mingyu tutted and shook his head, "what's not fair, Junhui, is you hiding something from us. So what's in the phone?"

"It's really nothing," Junhui said simply. "I accidentally texted somebody else because I got Wonwoo's number messed up."

"You're smiling because you texted a stranger?" Wonwoo said, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think you were this desperate for social contact."

"I'm not, it was just an accident. It won't happen again. Besides, he introduced himself to me, so he's no longer a stranger. His name is Minghao."

Wonwoo's incoming 'stranger danger' sermon about how Junhui shouldn't just go around texting random people was cut off by Mingyu loudly cooing, "aw, Junhui made a friend!" Which was all Junhui needed before quickly snatching his phone back from Mingyu, who made no more attempts to fight back. The Chinese boy rolled his eyes and playfully shoved Mingyu away, while Wonwoo continued to keep his look of disapproval. The phone then disappeared into Junhui's back pocket.

 

 

[July 22, Friday] 

**(1:02PM) I think we're out of cereal.**

_(1:04PM) Why are you thinking of cereal at 1PM in the afternoon?_

**(1:04PM) I need to eat something for lunch. Buy some on the way home.**

_(1:05PM) . . ._

**(1:05PM) What?**

_(1:05PM) Junhui._

**(1:05PM) Yes?**

_(1:06PM) Who am I?_

**(1:06PM) What kind of question is that, Wonwoo?**

_(1:06PM) Do I need to send you my eye again?_

**(1:07PM) Wait a minute... Minghao?**

_(1:07PM) Good morning._

_(1:10PM) Or well, afternoon._

**(1:11PM) Okay, I finally got Wonwoo's number correctly. Sorry about that.**

_(1:11PM) No problem._

**(1:12PM) I'm saving your number too, just in case.**

_(1:12PM) I'm surprised you didn't do that last night._

**(1:12PM) I got distracted by the pizza.**

_(1:13PM) Of course. Pizza for dinner and cereal for... What is this, lunch? Did you just wake up?_

**(1:13PM) Maybe...**

_(1:14PM) You amaze me._

**(1:14PM) I tend to have that effect on people, yes.**

_(1:14PM) I take that back._

**(1:15PM) Too late now.**

_(1:15PM) Darn._

**(1:17PM) What about you, Minghao? Have you had lunch?**

_(1:18PM) Yes. And breakfast earlier today. Both at the proper time. Both actual meals._

**(1:18PM) Lucky.**

_(1:19PM) I take it you're living away from home?_

**(1:19PM) Yeah. Dorming, for university purposes.**

**(1:19PM) Wait.**

**(1:20PM) Don't tell me you're either really young.**

**(1:20PM) Or really old.**

**(1:20PM) Why else would you apparently still live with your mom?**

**(1:21PM) I did remember that correctly, right?**

_(1:21PM) I'm 18, thanks for asking._

**(1:22PM) Oh. Cool, I'm 19.**

**(1:22PM) University near your house?**

_(1:23PM) More like my parents just won't let me live alone or with friends._

**(1:23PM) You get good food, at least.**

_(1:24PM) I want to live on cereal and pizza for my college life too, you know._

**(1:24PM) Are you mocking my lifestyle?**

_(1:24PM) Just a little bit._

**(1:24PM) Ouch.**

_(1:26PM) Hey, this may seem a little sudden._

_(1:26PM) And maybe childish._

**(1:27PM) What is it?**

_(1:28PM) You've seen my right eye. Can I see yours?_

**(1:28PM) Is this your way of flirting? Sending photos of eyes?**

_(1:29PM) Bye Junhui._

**(1:29PM) Kidding, kidding.**

**(1:30PM) [picture sent]**   


_(1:32PM) Hm._

**(1:32PM) What?**

_(1:33PM) Pretty nice eye._

**(1:33PM) Pretty eye***

_(1:33PM) Your ego amazes me._

**(1:34PM) It should, I've got plenty.**

_(1:34PM) I hope Wonwoo never buys you cereal._

**(1:35PM) Take that back!!**

_(1:35PM) Never!_

**(1:37PM) You win this time. I have to get ready for class soon.**

_(1:38PM) Get used to losing._

**(1:39PM) So we're having more of this then?**

_(1:40PM) If you keep texting, I guess, yeah._

**(1:40PM) Bring it on.**

 

 

 

"So, Junhui," Jisoo said, casually slinging an arm around Junhui's shoulder. "What's this Wonwoo is saying about texting strangers?"

Junhui froze.

See, it was one thing that Wonwoo was a caring friend. Now, Jisoo was a very caring friend. Too caring. Absolutely the most caring friend you could ask for. Also, well, extremely careful about everything and everybody. Which meant, while Junhui escaped Wonwoo's 'stranger danger' talk, he instead had to endure Jisoo's. It was a very tiring experience, even if Junhui liked Jisoo's voice to some extent. Thankfully, he was saved by Mingyu shouting about what to order for dinner.

"So," Mingyu said, entering Junhui's room with Wonwoo behind him, "it's chicken and fries. We only get one dip for the fries though. What's it gonna be?"

 

**(5:50PM) My friends and I need a deciding vote.**

**(5:50PM) Fries with honey mustard dip or cheese dip?**

**(5:51PM) Jisoo and Wonwoo wants to go with the mustard one, Mingyu and I say cheese.**

_(5:53PM) Did you text the right number this time?_

**(5:53PM) Yes, Minghao.**

_(5:54PM) Do they know you're asking me?_

**(5:54PM) Yes. They're impatient too.**

_(5:54PM) Cheese._

**(5:55PM) NICE THANKS.**

_(5:55PM) Glad to help._

 

 

_(7:20PM) Let me rephrase my earlier question._

_(7:20PM) Do they know about me?_

**(7:23PM) Oh, yeah. I had to explain why I couldn't contact Wonwoo.**

_(7:24PM) And your friends are totally fine with you suddenly texting a complete stranger?_

**(7:24PM) Well, I told them you were Minghao and that you had a cute right eye.**

_(7:25PM) Really now._

**(7:26PM) Okay, maybe not the right eye part. They didn't seem to mind either way, after the fries dip thing.**

**(7:26PM) Why?**

_(7:27PM) No real reason, just curious._

**(7:27PM) What about you?**

_(7:27PM) What about me?_

**(7:28PM) Have you told anybody you're texting a guy named Junhui with a pretty eye?**

_(7:28PM) You make it sound like you only have one eye..._

**(7:28PM) Maybe...**

_(7:29PM) I accept the one eye._

**(7:29PM) Awwwwww. Thanks. What a good friend.**

_(7:30PM) Of course._

**(7:30PM) I magically have two eyes now.**

_(7:31PM) Amazing. What a phenomenon._

**(7:31PM) You're dodging my question though.**

_(7:32PM) Alright, you got me. Yes, I did tell someone. Just one._

**(7:32PM) Sooooo what exactly did you say?**

_(7:33PM) I'm not telling you._

**(7:33PM) Why not? Did you compliment my good looks?**

_(7:33PM) I insulted your eye._

**(7:34PM) You're right, no need to tell me then.**

**(7:35PM) So what new fact will I learn about you today?**

**(7:37PM) Sorry, was that a bit too creepy?**

**(7:41PM) Minghao?**

_(8:29PM) Sorry for the late reply. I took a bath._

**(8:31PM) It's been an hour.**

**(8:31PM) I thought I said something wrong.**

_(8:31PM) I take long baths?_

**(8:32PM) Is that my new fact of the day?**

_(8:32PM) Maybe._

**(8:32PM) I'll take what I can get.**

_(8:33PM) What about me? What do I get?_

**(8:33PM) If you must know, I take very short baths.**

_(8:34PM) Fascinating._

**(8:34PM) That's one of the words to describe me, yes.**

_(8:35PM) I have to stop using compliments around you._

**(8:35PM) You'll be the first one to do so.**

_(8:35PM) There is no winning against that ego, is there?_

**(8:36PM) Afraid not, no.**

**(8:36PM) Anyway, it was nice accidentally texting you, and then deliberately texting you.**

**(8:36PM) Mingyu's shouting that it's my turn with the dishes.**

_(8:37PM) Wouldn't wanna get Mingyu mad._

**(8:38PM) Trust me. You don't know the half of it.**

**(8:38PM) Alright, gotta go, bye.**

_(8:39PM) See ya._

 

 

 

[July 23, Saturday] 

**(1:39AM) I am regretting all my life decisions.**

**(1:40AM) Like dorming with Wonwoo.**

**(1:40AM) Like helping him get together with Mingyu.**

**(1:41AM) Like allowing Mingyu to sleep over tonight.**

**(1:41AM) The banging on the walls won't stop, Minghao.**

**(1:41AM) The screaming and shouting is killing me.**

**(1:44AM) I also regret splitting with Wonwoo for that Wii.**

**(1:44AM) They've been playing Mario Kart for 3 hours. I can't believe it.**

**(1:47AM) I realize that you must be asleep.**

**(1:47AM) Something I would be doing if it weren't for those two.**

**(1:48AM) Oh well. Sweet dreams, Minghao.**


	2. "That has to mean something."

**Bold is Junhui**   
_Italics is Minghao_

* * *

[July 23, Saturday] 

_(8:29AM) Did you seriously text me at near 2 in the morning?_

**(12:44PM) Good morning. Yes. I was desperate.**

_(12:47PM) That's good afternoon, to you. Good day for a cereal lunch again?_

**(12:47PM) No. Wonwoo didn't buy any.**

**(12:47PM) Useless.**

_(12:48PM) Do you have anything else to eat?_

**(12:48PM) Leftover chicken and fries.**

**(12:48PM) I think there's pizza from the other night.**

**(12:48PM) And maybe milk.**

_(12:49PM) What a healthy meal._

**(12:49PM) I try my best.**

_(12:50PM) Is this breakfast or lunch?_

**(12:50PM) There is such a thing called brunch.**

_(12:51PM) I don't think this qualifies as that either._

**(12:51PM) Stop hating on my lifestyle.**

**(12:52PM) Meanwhile who wakes up at 8:30 on a weekend?**

_(12:52PM) People who get good breakfast._

_(12:53PM) Also, people with strict parents who refuse to see their son enjoying sleep._

**(12:53PM) You can't have everything in life.**

_(12:53PM) Sadly._

_(12:54PM) But at least I also get lunch. That's two meals._

**(12:54PM) Feed the poor.**

_(12:55PM) Take my kindness. I'm still replying to you._

**(12:55PM) Well. Beggars can’t be choosers.**

**(12:57PM) So, Minghao.**

**(12:57PM) What's on today's agenda?**

_(12:58PM) Are you planning on stalking me?_

**(12:58PM) I'm already outside your house.**

_(12:59PM) That's sweet._

_(12:59PM) Good thing I'm not at home._

**(12:59PM) Plan failed. I'll get you next time.**

_(1:00PM) I'm at my university, actually._

**(1:00PM) Wow. Saturday classes.**

**(1:01PM) I  officially believe I have the better life between the two of us now.**

_(1:01PM) It's not a class, technically, so I still have the better life._

**(1:02PM) So what's the occasion? Unless you just love being in school.**

_(1:02PM) Dance practice._

**(1:02PM) Oooooh. That's pretty cool. What kind of dance group are you in?**

_(1:03PM) Well, we work with a lot of styles, but mostly B-boying._

**(1:03PM) Are you like those groups who gives their members a dance name?**

_(1:04PM) Yes..._

**(1:04PM) What's yours?**

_(1:04PM) The8._

**(1:05PM) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**(1:07PM) HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**(1:08PM) THE8**

_(1:08PM) I know._

_(1:09PM) Trust me, I know._

_(1:09PM) It makes sense once explained._

**(1:11PM) No, please don't explain it to me.**

**(1:11PM) I would like to live my life forever wondering about the existence of such a name.**

_(1:12PM) It's something I'm stuck with now, sadly._

_(1:12PM) Also I gotta go for a bit. Break’s almost done._

_(1:13PM) And by a bit I mean a few hours, maybe._

**(1:13PM) Sure thing, The8.**

_(1:14PM) I'm never returning._

**(1:14PM) No, wait, I'm sorry.**

**(1:14PM) You are Minghao to me.**

_(1:15PM) Thank you._

 

 

 

Minghao slipped the phone inside his bag, but not without Hansol noticing. 

"You were texting," Hansol said, eyeing Minghao suspiciously. 

"Yeah, so?" 

Hansol's grin turned teasing, "was he the guy you told me about?"

Minghao shrugged, "maybe." 

He only told Hansol minor details. Nothing too big, just Junhui's name and how the conversation started. He wasn't sure why he told Hansol either, but it was probably a best friend thing. Something that started as hey, guess what, someone texted me thinking I was his friend, which eventually escalated into we're still texting, and that was when Minghao decided to stop updating Hansol on what was happening. For now, at least. 

"Who else do you text, Minghao, honestly?" 

"You, if we’re not chatting." 

"I'm right here." 

"Soonyoung, for dance stuff."

"He's right here too." 

"Jeonghan." 

"You and I both know he's probably still asleep." 

Minghao soon ran out of names, because Hansol was right, who does he even so much as talk to, let alone text? The grin on Hansol's face was one of triumph and one that Minghao wanted to wipe off his face, but it was a face he was sadly stuck with for another two hours. Thankfully, Soonyoung called them over for another round of dance practice and Hansol let the topic drop. 

 

 

 

 

**(3:30PM) Are you back yet?**

**(3:30PM) I'm stuck as a third wheel with Wonwoo and Mingyu again.**

**(3:31PM) I need at least virtual company.**

_(3:37PM) Don't you have another friend? Jinsoo or something?_

**(3:37PM) MINGHAO YOU'RE BACK.**

**(3:38PM) And yes, Jisoo, but he specifically told me not to bother him at work.**

_(3:38PM) And I'm the next friend in line?_

**(3:39PM) Well, you're the best choice. I like talking to you.**

_(3:39PM) Oh._

_(3:39PM) Well, thanks._

_(3:40PM) Talking to you is alright._

**(3:40PM) It's the best experience of your life.**

_(3:40PM) Talking to you is terrible. I regret everything._

**(3:41PM) You wound me with your words, Minghao.**

_(3:41PM) Good._

_(3:42PM) Besides, we've only ever talked for 2-3 days anyway. I hardly think that's enough to say I'm fun to talk to._

**(3:42PM) I could say the same, but here we are, still replying to each other.**

**(3:42PM) That has to mean something.**

_(3:42PM) You have a point._

**(3:43PM) It means I am excellent company.**

_(3:43PM) Last time I checked, it was you who needed my company and not vice versa._

**(3:43PM) True.**

_(3:44PM) So, what's happening?_

**(3:44PM) Mingyu just fed Wonwoo a bite of the mashed potatoes he made.**

**(3:44PM) I want mashed potatoes too.**

**(3:44PM) But does anybody ask Junhui if he wants a bite? Nooooo.**

_(3:45PM) Do you want a bite, Junhui?_

**(3:45PM) Thank you, darling.**

**(3:48PM) Wait.**

**(3:48PM) That was what Wonwoo replied.**

**(3:49PM) I was mimicking them.**

_(3:51PM) Oh, sorry, we were called for some extra announcements._

_(3:51PM) It's not a problem, dear._

**(3:52PM) But yeah. This is a scene I'd rather not see.**

_(3:52PM) Why are you there anyway?_

**(3:52PM) It's my apartment. It's my kitchen. Along with Wonwoo, I have just as much right.**

**(3:53PM) Also, if I don't help prepare, I get no food. It's so rare for us to not order food. Mingyu is a blessing.**

_(3:53PM) Cherish the moment._

**(3:53PM) Maybe I should steal him from Wonwoo.**

_(3:54PM) I feel so betrayed._

**(3:54PM) Woops, sorry, darling.**

_(3:55PM) I want a divorce._

**(3:55PM) But what about the children?**

_(3:55PM) Mingyu can take care of them._

**(3:56PM) True.**

_(3:56PM) WOW._

**(3:56PM) I'M KIDDING don't leave me and the children.**

 

 

"Are you guys talking about _children_?" Hansol asked incredulously, staring back and forth from the phone to Minghao, finally making his presence known. He’s been looking over Minghao’s shoulder for a while now and he hasn’t been noticed. This was new. Minghao usually noticed immediately. "And calling each other by sweet pet names? Man, you move fast for a shy guy." 

Minghao shoved him away, "quit snooping. We're just kidding around." 

Hansol raised his hands up in defense, "I'm just looking out for my best friend, man. Who knows if we can trust this Jungyi guy." 

"Junhui," Minghao corrected immediately. He knew Hansol had a point, but there was also something about Junhui that just didn't feel suspicious at all. Plus, Junhui was trusting him just as much as he was, so it kinda felt like he owed Junhui that much. 

“So, what does he look like anyway?” Hansol asked, trying to peak at Minghao’s phone again but Minghao had already turned it off.

“No idea. Other than that eye thing.”

“Don’t you want to find out?”

“Well,” Minghao started to say. Did he want to find out? Maybe just a little. But nothing too explicit, either. There was, in some weird way, something intriguing about how they both don’t have a clue what the other looks like; yet also, there was a part inside him that was itching for something, something more solid, in terms of how things are actually going with Junhui. They were reaching a pretty comfortable level of territory to be able to pull off jokes and stuff. So did he want to find out? One look at Hansol’s knowing smile and Minghao knew the answer was yes. 

He shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't hurt.”

 

 

_ (4:01PM) I have a question.  _

** (4:01PM) Go ahead.  **

_ (4:02PM) What do you look like? You don't have to send a photo, I just want to visualize where to insert your eye.  _

** (4:02PM) Gorgeous.  **

_ (4:02PM) I should never have asked.  _

** (4:03PM) You walked into that one.  **

** (4:03PM) But hm. Let's see.  **

** (4:04PM) I'm pretty tall. I have golden blonde hair, fairly tanned skin, wonderful face structure, great jawline, with a dazzling smile and a smouldering gaze.  **

_ (4:05PM) This still feels like a mistake.  _

** (4:05PM) I'm trying to be honest here. Can I get an answer too?  **

_ (4:06PM) I'm 179cm which is probably kinda tall but I have this weird feeling I’m shorter than you.  _

** (4:06PM) You are, but not by too much. **

_ (4:07PM) Brown hair, my skin's not too tan but it's not too fair either. Pretty slim. You already saw my eyes, people say it's pretty big for a Chinese kid. Nothing much stands out.  _

** (4:07PM) And you have glasses.  **

_ (4:07PM) There's that.  _

** (4:08PM) I think that stands out. **

** (4:08PM) How do you dance in them? **

_ (4:08PM) I wear contacts when I'm out. I only wear glasses at home.  _

** (4:09PM) Why not wear them outside?  **

_ (4:09PM) I'd rather not emphasize the size of my eyes further.  _

** (4:10PM) You're like Puss in Boots from Shrek.  **

_(4:10PM) Please don't._

**(4:10PM) That's adorable.**

_(4:11PM) Please stop._

**(4:11PM) Alright, I'll quit it for the day.**

**(4:15PM) Minghao?**

**(4:21PM) Are you taking a bath again because a heads up would be appreciated next time.**

**(4:22PM) Or you could bring me with you.**

**(4:22PM) Kidding.**

**(4:27PM) Did I take the jokes too far...**

**(4:29PM) Minghao :(**

 


	3. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

**Junhui is bold.**   
_Minghao is italics._

* * *

[Still July 23, Saturday, woops]

_(5:03PM) Sorry. Phone died on the way home._

**(5:03PM) Oh thank goodness I thought you were mad at me.**

**(5:03PM) You have to stop with the disappearing acts, man.**

_(5:04PM) Why would I get mad?_

**(5:05PM) I dunno. I thought maybe you were iffy about me complimenting you. Plus all the other jokes beforehand.**

_(5:05PM) Trust me, I'm not bothered by it at all._

**(5:06PM) Great.**

_(5:06PM) Unless you're bothered by it._

**(5:06PM) My best friend is currently being fed by his boyfriend.**

_(5:07PM) You seem bothered._

**(5:07PM) I'm bothered by them, but not by it.**

**(5:07PM) Whatever it is.**

**(5:07PM) Not bothered.**

_(5:08PM) Well, glad that's settled._

**(5:08PM) Yeah.**

_(5:09PM) Are you having only mashed potatoes for dinner?_

**(5:09PM) Fried chicken is also Mingyu's specialty.**

_(5:10PM) Didn't you guys order chicken and fries last night though?_

**(5:10PM) That was because Wonwoo forgot to go to the store to buy ingredients.**

_(5:11PM) Like your cereal._

**(5:11PM) YOU'RE RIGHT I STILL DON'T HAVE CEREAL.**

_(5:11PM) Maybe it's time to have proper meals at proper times?_

**(5:12PM) That's a good joke.**

_(5:12PM) Just like you._

**(5:13PM) It's only been a few days but you've wounded me so many times.**

_(5:14PM) I try my best. Your ego bubble needs to let out a little air._

**(5:14PM) It's encased in diamonds.**

_(5:14PM) Diamonds can't be scratched, but it can break._

**(5:14PM) Only with another diamond, if I remember right.**

**(5:15PM) Do you have a diamond ego too, Minghao?**

_(5:15PM) No. I can't say I have._

**(5:16PM) Why not though?**

_(5:17PM) Nothing much, I just think I'm pretty average._

**(5:17PM) I'm sure you're not.**

_(5:18PM) I already described myself to you, I'm as plain as it gets._

**(5:18PM) With soft, brown hair.**

_(5:18PM) I never said they were soft._

**(5:18PM) With big, starry eyes.**

_(5:18PM) It’s a curse._

**(5:19PM) You probably even have a nice voice.**

_(5:19PM) I highly doubt that._

**(5:19PM) Oh yeah? Prove it.**

_(5:20PM) What?_

 

Junhui had to admit, sometimes he did things on impulse. Okay, most of the time he did things on impulse. His entire existence in South Korea, for example, was the product of begging his parents because one day he just went and thought: I want to eat authentic kimchi. He booked a plane, enrolled into a university, and the rest was history. So, yes, Junhui was an incredibly impulsive person. Sometimes, it manifested stronger than usual. This was one of those times. He quickly fled the kitchen, unnoticed by the happy couple, and cooped up in his room.

He settled himself in his bed, and dialed. 

**[calling Minghao]**

It rang a bit longer than Junhui hoped it would, but that was expected.

**“Hey, Minghao.”**

_“I can’t believe you just called.”_

Minghao’s voice was smooth, and soft, and everything Junhui secretly began to imagine it would be. Something about the shyness around the edges mixed in with the feeling that Minghao was amused about everything made Junhui wonder why he didn’t decide to do this earlier. Then he remember they technically just met. Or haven’t even met, at that. Things were complicated. Junhui pushed it aside, because complicated things weren't worth mulling over. Besides, he had bigger things at hand.

**“And I can’t believe you lied to me. Wow. What a liar.”**

_“What do you mean?”_

**“You have a nice voice.”**

There was a pause. Junhui half expected Minghao to abruptly hang up because the latter just felt like the type to do so. He wouldn’t be surprised if he did, really. Instead he was met with a tone voice more amused than shy now, with that bite of snark also present in his text messages; a mix Junhui was beginning to classify as something uniquely Minghao, and it was a nice thought. An embarrassing thought if shared with others, but nice, nonetheless.

_ “I wish I could say the same.” _

**“Excuse me?”**

_“Feel free to excuse yourself.”_

**“Ridiculous. So this is how you sound like when you insult me through written words. This is a hundred times worse.”**

_“Hey, it was your idea to call.”_

The tone came out a bit more defensive, and Junhui wondered why, before quickly replying.

**“I’m not regretting it. Kinda wish I did it sooner though."**

_“Why is that?”_

**“Like I said, you have a nice voice.”**

There was another pause. Junhui began to muse that it was less obvious noticing such small little details through text, and he was suddenly a lot happier about the call. Actually talking to Minghao, albeit still just over the phone, made everything feel a bit more real. Not that he thought Minghao had been lying to him about things, or anything of the sort, but the small feeling of assurance that Minghao was simply who he says he was; the feeling of certainty, even just through the form of a voice. He can't deny the wave of relief that washed over him.

_"You have weird tastes."_

**"I think I have excellent taste. I have myself as comparison."**

_"My statement stands."_

**"I'll sweep you off your feet in a heartbeat, Minghao."**

_"Sure you will."_

**"Hey, Minghao?"**

A loud sigh came from the other end, _"what?"_

**"Can you say my name?"**

_"What."_

**"My name. I've called you Minghao a lot, but I haven't heard you say my name yet."**

_"This is our first call."_

**"I know."**

_"Why does it matter?"_

**"I dunno."**  
  
Really, Junhui didn't. Another impulse thing? Maybe. A weird amazement to how nice Minghao's voice sounds, all soft and silky? Again, maybe. Either way, he went with what he was feeling, as always. There was that silence again, just the white noise coming from the phone, followed by another exasperated sigh. 

**"I mean, if you don't want to-"**

_"Do I really have a choice, Junhui?"_

**"Oh."**

Junhui could imagine Minghao rolling his eyes, even if he wasn't quite sure how he looked like yet.

_"It was bound to happen. I just didn't think you'd have to ask."_

Junhui's reply was interrupted by his door being thrown open by Mingyu, dressed in his apron and holding a spatula, and shouting at him to get his pretty boy face back in the kitchen or else he wasn't getting chicken. 

 **"Gotta go,"** he hastily said before dropping the call, hoping Mingyu didn't notice the rush.

 

**(6:15PM) Sorry for suddenly dropping the call and disappearing. Mingyu. Dinner preparations.**

_(6:17PM) I understand._

_(6:17PM) On that note, I should be having dinner too._

_(6:18PM) And uhm, not to alarm you or anything, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to collapse on my bed soon after._

**(6:18PM) Dance practice?**

_(6:18PM) Dance practice._

**(6:19PM) Alright. Eat well. Sleep well, too!**

_(6:19PM) Thanks. You too._

**(6:19PM) Night, Minghao.**

_(6:19PM) Night._

**(6:20PM) Thanks for answering the call.**

_(6:20PM) I still regret it._

**(6:21PM) Sure you do.**

 

 

 

 

**(8:29PM) Sweet dreams, Minghao.**


	4. "For you? Sure, why not?"

**Junhui is bold.**  
 _Minghao is italics._  
  
Wonwoo and Mingyu make an appearance through a phone call.   
They're in plain letters, but it's mentioned who's who! 

* * *

[July 24, Sunday, finally]

Minghao spent most of his Sunday morning doing mundane tasks; a shower, breakfast, helping out around the house, and binge watching a show was among them. These tasks weren’t new to him at all, having done most of it every Sunday morning for as far as he can remember. Today, however, there was the additional task of constantly checking his phone. A habit he never really had; one he didn’t really want to admit to having, even.

Still, he opened his phone almost periodically at the end of every episode. 

He wondered briefly if he should be the one texting first, considering how the last text between them was Junhui’s. Wasn’t there some kind of unspoken rule about that? He stared at the three words long and hard, before deciding that texting a good morning was pushing it a bit. There must be a rule about texting people good morning, too, somewhere. Besides, it was still a bit before noon and based on what he knows of the other boy, Junhui’s probably still asleep.

Minghao was just about to start on a new episode when his phone began to vibrate, making him jump. He glanced at the screen and blinked a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Junhui’s name in bold, white letters. His icon (which Minghao set as his eye, just for laughs). Most shocking of all was that it was 10AM. 10:17AM, to be exact. He didn’t think the other boy would be awake yet. He had secretly hoped, but definitely didn’t expect anything. 

Also, he should really answer the call.

_“Hello?”_

**“Minghao, care to settle an argument again?”**

_“At 10AM? What about?”_

**“I’m with Wonwoo and Mingyu at the supermarket. We’re finally getting that cereal. I’m awake and with them because I had to make sure Wonwoo buys it. The thing is, we only buy one box whenever we do, and Wonwoo is insisting on buying this terribly bland, gross—“**  
  
“Junhui, don’t be biased,” came an unfamiliar voice in the background that must be Wonwoo.

**“Cornflakes, basically. I, on the other hand, am a man of culture and—“**

Minghao promptly rolled his eyes at that, even if Junhui couldn’t see.

**“I prefer Oreo O’s, which is wonderfully chocolatey and amazing. However Wonwoo says it’s not real cereal, and I mean, what makes fake cereal? He says it’s a kid’s snack, if anything. Rude.”**

_“You’re babbling.”_

**“I’m making a point. Also, hold on, I’m putting you on speaker.”**

He’s what now? Minghao inwardly panicked, yet also found himself sighing at Junhui’s actions, which was actually a pretty normal thing. He took this as a chance to close his laptop, figuring he won’t be watching anything now that Junhui is around. He ignored what that actually meant in his life, storing it away to worry about later. A few moments of fumbling over the phone and Junhui’s voice was back on.

**“Alright, so, what do you think?”**

_“Do you want me to be biased or not?”_

**“Will you be leaning towards my side?”**

_“Probably not.”_

**“Hurtful as always, Minghao. Truly hurtful.”**

In the background, Minghao swore he heard Wonwoo snort and say something along the lines of how Junhui deserved that. Always nice to know Junhui had that effect on everybody. 

_“How about this, just pick a third cereal that you both agree on, so you won’t argue.”_

“That’s what I said,” came another voice in the background— Mingyu, maybe?

**“Mingyu, the third cereal is what you like. Wonwoo and I are having none of that, we at least agree on that.”**

_“Well, that’s all I’ve got.”_

**“What cereal do you like, Minghao?”**

_“Choco Chex.”_

**“What do you think about Choco Chex, guys?”**

A pause, probably one of them looking for the box, before Wonwoo’s voice came on, “I don’t think we’ve ever had it. Looks good. It’s got your chocolate, my corn based cereal, and none of Mingyu’s terrible taste.”

**“Yeah, man, for a chef you need a better cereal palate.”**

“I’m not cooking for a week,” Mingyu said, earning loud complaints from the other two boys, who may have forgotten that Minghao was there. The latter listened on anyway, amused. He could pinpoint Junhui’s excessively dramatic complaining, too. It took a few more minutes before Junhui returned.

**“Sorry. An important discussion just happened.”**

_“I heard. Are you getting food, or do I have to endure you complaining for the week?”_

Minghao didn't want to dwell on the fact that he had assumed they'd still be in contact for the week.

He hoped Junhui didn't notice, either.

**“We’ve reached an agreement, as long as Mingyu likes the cereal, we’re good.”**

_“It’s good cereal.”_

**“I believe you. We thank you deeply for your contribution.”**

_“Sure, Junhui, you’re welcome.”_

**“You said my name again!”**

_“Are you going to point it out every time I do?”_

**“Maybe.”**

_“Good bye.”_

Junhui laughed— light, boyish, a little breathless if Minghao had to judge. 

Nice, overall.

**“Any other time and I would ask you to stay, but I have to go as well. Head back to the dorm, eat, then maybe sleep in till the afternoon.”**

_“What an eventful life you have, indeed.”_

**“Thanks again, Minghao. Talk to you later.”**

_“Yeah, okay.”_

 

  
**(2:34PM) Good morning once again, Minghao.**

_(2:37PM) Once again, it’s afternoon, Junhui._

**(2:37PM) I was rudely awakened earlier, it’s not my fault.**

_(2:37PM) At least you got the cereal._

**(2:38PM) Speaking of. You are amazing, we all love the new cereal.**

**(2:38PM) Even Mingyu, especially Mingyu, which means we still get food. I think it’s going to be a staple cereal now. You have great tastes.**

_(2:39PM) I have myself as comparison._

**(2:39PM) Hey! That’s my line!**

**(2:39PM) But if that’s so, then I have to agree. I just may be bested.**

_(2:40PM) Is the world ending? Are you really lowering your ego?_

**(2:40PM) For you? Sure, why not?**

_(2:40PM) Humility doesn’t suit you._

**(2:40PM) I tried.**

_(2:41PM) Try harder._

**(2:41PM) Minghao, you are amazing, and far more superior than I am.**

_(2:41PM) A little more._

**(2:42PM) You hold the stars of the sky in your eyes.**

_(2:42PM) Eye* you’ve only seen one._

**(2:43PM) One is enough for me to be sure.**

**(2:43PM) It’s almost as bright as my smile.**

_(2:43PM) So close._

**(2:44PM) I can’t help it.**

_(2:44PM) Clearly._

**(2:49PM) Hey, Minghao?**

_(2:51PM) Yeah?_

**(2:56PM) Can I meet you in person?**

 

 


	5. "You’re good at changing the subject."

**Junhui is bold.**   
_Minghao is italics._   
  
Jisoo is underlined   
  


* * *

[July 24, Sunday!!! WHAT A DAY!] 

_(3:02PM) Uhm._

_(3:04PM) What?_

**(3:05PM) Can I meet you?**

_(3:05PM) You’re kidding, right?_

**(3:05PM) I’m**

**(3:06PM) Well, I’m not**

**(3:06PM) But I mean**

**(3:06PM) If you don’t want to**

_(3:06PM) You’re sending in bursts. This isn’t a good sign._

**(3:07PM) We don’t have to**

**(3:07PM) Woops, sorry.**

**(3:08PM) It was just a thought.**

Junhui considered throwing the phone under his bed and never touching it again. Why did he send that? All it took was that one text before things got all awkward again. That was a pretty impulsive move on his part, much like everything else in his life. Throwing the phone meant never knowing what Minghao would reply though. Not knowing would probably kill him more than the embarrassment and nervousness would. Overall, he had to stop being so impulsive. 

The text was kinda dumb, too, because _of course_ Minghao would find it weird. It really was just a thought, he did just happen to casually think about maybe finally meeting the person he’s texting. Things have been fun, maybe things could be fun in person too, they could be great friends. All the ridiculously fun teasing, banter, and jokes they seem to share so easily and naturally. 

Subtle flirting aside.

Really, Junhui just wanted a new friend. 

He needed help, he needed professional help, and that meant texting Jisoo about what he just did,  because he was always the more mature and responsible one in their group. He might get another lecture about what he just did, but Jisoo knew enough about Minghao by now (one would hope, at least) that he could ignore it and focus on actually helping Junhui.  It’s been so long, Minghao still hasn’t replied, and— oh, wait. 

_(3:10PM) I don’t mind._

**(3:10PM) What?**

_(3:11PM) Read it again. I don’t mind. But I have only known you for a few days. Clearly there must be something wrong with this. Stranger danger?_

**(3:11PM) You sound like Jisoo.**

**(3:11PM) We’ve already had a phone call. Multiple times.**

_(3:12PM) Twice._

**(3:12PM) Multiple times.**

**(3:13PM) Plus you helped me and my friends with food problems, that has to mean you’re a good person.**

_(3:13PM) It’s you I’m worried about, really, I still think you must be a creeper._

**(3:13PM) I am offended.**

_(3:13PM) As you should be._

**(3:13PM) You’re good at changing the subject.**

_(3:14PM) Okay, you got me. I was kidding, for the creeper part._

**(3:14PM) But?**

_(3:16PM) But it is still weird. Plus who knows if we even live near each other? Korea is large._

**(3:16PM) That’s… true… I didn’t think that bit through.**

_(3:16PM) Clearly._

**(3:17PM) We can find out. Where do you live?**

_(3:19PM) You are officially a creeper._

**(3:19PM) Okay, fine. Where do you study, then? I’m assuming you live near where you study, if ever.**

_(3:20PM) Alright, fair enough. Pledis School of Arts._

**(3:22PM) You’re kidding.**

_(3:22PM) I’m not? Why? Don’t tell me that you’re studying there too, or this would be way too cliche._

**(3:23PM) No, no, not there exactly but I know where it is. It’s not far from my university and where I’m dorming. Last I heard, our basketball teams have a game this weekend.**

_(3:23PM) So, Carat Science University, then? It’s the nearest university. The pretentious school for all things science?_

**(3:24PM) Ouch. Such school spirit coming from Pledis, land of starving artists, looks like we can’t be friends.**

_(3:24PM) Afraid so._

**(3:24PM) Okay, but seriously, this is a nice revelation.**

_(3:25PM) Even your school’s name is weird._

**(3:25PM) Minghao, really, I am wounded. Coming from someone whose school name is Pledis. Is that even a word?**

_(3:25PM) I’m done, that was my last quip._

_(3:25PM) Also, last I checked, you’re the one perpetually starving and not me. Regular meals, remember?_

**(3:26PM) Who knew you had such a competitive streak in you? I’m shocked.**

_(3:26PM) It was embedded by Pledis into the hearts of each and every one of us._

**(3:26PM) Oh no, does this mean even your friends won’t like me?**

_(3:27PM) Maybe._

**(3:27PM) My friends like you.**

_(3:27PM) Of course. I’m from Pledis._

**(3:28PM) You are making the school rivalry thing way too personal.**

_(3:28PM) It’s more fun this way._

**(3:29PM) So, are you watching the game on Saturday?**

_(3:29PM) Probably. I have a few friends on the team and some who’d want to watch. I guess I could tag along._

**(3:29PM) So do I. Star player, actually.**

_(3:30PM) Choi Seungcheol?_

**(3:30PM) Yeah! You’ve heard of his greatness, huh?**

_(3:30PM) Sadly. One of my friends won’t shut up about him._

_(3:30PM) Traitor._

**(3:31PM) He’s got good taste.**

_(3:31PM) Horrible, really._

**(3:31PM) Back to the important matter at hand.**

**(3:32PM) You’ll be there on Saturday?**

_(3:34PM) Fine, yeah, I will._

**(3:34PM) So I can see you there?**

_(3:37PM) I guess. If you can find me._

**(3:37PM) I plan on finding you. I’ll hold up that photo of your eye until people stare at me weirdly, ask me about it, then point me to your direction.**

_(3:37PM) While I will pretend I have no idea who you are and escape._

**(3:38PM) You’ll be stunned by my great charm and good looks.**

_(3:38PM) Of course._

_(3:38PM) I expect nothing less._

**(3:38PM) You’ll be blown away.**

_(3:39PM) Are you sure I won’t just be disappointed?_

**(3:40PM) HURT, I AM HURT, WOUNDED.**

_(3:40PM) Poor baby._

**(3:41PM) I’m serious. Saturday, alright?**

_(3:43PM) Sure. Saturday._

 

 

(3:40PM) Junhui, what’s this text about you losing your mind and needing help? What did you do? Should I call for an ambulance or something?

**(3:44PM) Thank you for finally replying, Jisoo. The emergency crisis has passed.**

**(3:44PM) I’m meeting Minghao on Saturday!**

(3:45PM) Oh, that’s great :]

(3:48PM) Wait, how???? Where?? Isn’t this the guy you just met through text??????????

(3:49PM) Answer me, Wen Junhui! >:[

Junhui promptly ignored Jisoo’s texts soon after. He’ll find out the details when they see each other in school, anyway. He figured he could tell Wonwoo and Mingyu there too so he wouldn’t have to repeat himself. For now, he focused on Minghao and finding out how exactly were they going to do the thing on Saturday. Also, on doing his best not to freak out and panic and maybe get overly excited about Saturday. Just a few more days of texting until they finally meet, right? What could possibly go wrong?

 

 


	6. "Is that a challenge?"

**Junhui is bold.**  
_Minghao is italics._  
**Hansol is underlined and bold.**  
Soonyoung is represented by *asterisks around his texts*

* * *

[July 25, Monday] 

_(6:31AM) Hey._

_(6:31AM) Hey wake up._

_(6:31AM) Hansol._

_(6:32AM) Vernon._

_(6:32AM) Vernie._

_(6:32AM) If you don't answer soon I'm going to start with some very colorful nicknames._

** (6:34AM) Is there a reason you’re texting me this early? **

** (6:34AM) You never text me this early. **

** (6:34AM) Who are you. **

_(6:35AM) I need you to be in school for our first class today._

** (6:35AM) When am I ever not in school? **

_(6:37AM) You skipped so many times last week. I only saw you thrice._

** (6:37AM) I was sick! **

_(6:37AM) If being lazy is a disease, sure._

_(6:38AM) Didn’t look sick at all during dance practice._

** (6:41AM) You’re mean, Minghao.  **

** (6:41AM) Meanhao. **

_(6:42AM) Funny. Haha. So funny._

** (6:42AM) There’s no way I’m going to school for you. **

_(6:43AM) Okay, fine, sorry. I have important matters to discuss with you._

** (6:44AM) You’re lucky I’m already awake. **

_(6:47AM) Thanks, Hansol._

 

_  
(6:32AM) Jeonghan, are you awake?_

_(6:33AM) We have school today._

_(6:35AM) Are you seriously still asleep?_

_(6:43AM) I’ll have Hansol update you when you wake up then._

 

  
_(6:39AM) I need help._

*(6:44AM) You don’t usually text me :D*

_(6:48AM) This is how urgent this is._

_(6:48AM) Please?_

*(6:49AM) Are we having lunch together or is this a dance practice thing?*

_(6:49AM) Lunch with the rest, so don’t skip school today._

*(6:49AM) Are you paying for my lunch? <3*

_(6:50AM) Forget it, I don’t need your help after all._

*(6:50AM) Mean.*

*(6:53AM) I’ll be there anyway~~~*

 

 

**(7:23AM) Good morning, sunshine.**

_(7:25AM) You’re awfully happy for someone who doesn’t normally wake up this early._

**(7:25AM) Why start the day on a bad note, right?**

**(7:26AM) After all, I am going to the best university ever.**

_(7:28AM) Do you really want to start on this topic with me again?_

_(7:28AM) Do you want to lose that badly, Junhui?_

**(7:29AM) You’re scary in the mornings. Remind me to always text you after noon time.**

**(7:29AM) Or you can text me first so I’ll know you’re in a good mood.**

_(7:30AM) I had other things to attend to._

**(7:30AM) I, too, would want to be a priority.**

_(7:31AM) Earn it._

**(7:31AM) Is that a challenge?**

**(7:31AM) I accept.**

_(7:32AM) I have class, talk to you later._

**(7:32AM) Who has class at 7:30??????**

**(8:29AM) Carat’s officially better. You’re still not back, so.**

**(8:29AM) I’m free to say all of this until I invoke your wrath.**

**(8:30AM) Carat is the best, Pledis only second, maybe even worse than the rest.**

_(8:31AM) I’m blocking you._

**(8:31AM) Minghao, you’re back!**

_(8:31AM) And never returning._

**(8:32AM) Minghao above all, though?**

_(8:33AM) Sure._

_(8:33AM) Don’t you have class?_

**(8:35AM) Uh, yeah. I’m in class right now.**

_(8:35AM) Junhui._

**(8:35AM) It’s… the teacher’s really not strict…**

_(8:36AM) Bye, talk to me later._

**(8:36AM) Fine.**

 

 

Minghao went through a short break before going back to attending classes; Hansol didn’t attend their first class, which wasn’t exactly a surprise, but at least the other boy was there in the period before lunch. Unfortunately it was one of the classes where they didn’t sit next to each other, so Minghao had to endure the questioning looks Hansol gave him (along with the ones that openly showed how he was blaming Minghao for being awake that early to begin with). He figured if anybody would be interested in what was happening, it was definitely him, which meant Hansol would stop complaining eventually.

Sure enough when lunch rolled around, Hansol quickly dragged him to an empty table, sitting across him and staring him down with the most intense look he could muster.

“Alright, spill.”

“I’d rather wait for Soonyoung. I texted him, too. I don’t want to repeat everything,” Minghao reasoned out, causing Hansol to whip his phone out and text the remaining friend.

Surprisingly instead of Soonyoung showing up, it was Jeonghan to sat down at their table next.

“Morning, friends,” he said, stifling a yawn as he sat next to Hansol.

“I texted you,” Minghao complained, “you didn’t reply.”

“I forgot to charge my phone.”

“Oh.”

It didn’t take long before Soonyoung showed up; he went off about how nice it was to eat lunch together with everybody— as if they didn’t do it often— and how he was even more so grateful that Minghao was turning to him for help. When he found out that Minghao had actually turned to all of them for help and not just him, he dramatically pretended to be hurt. It was funny for a few moments until Minghao remembered why he brought them all together in the first place.

“Hansol knows about this, kinda,” Minghao began to say, catching the other boy’s attention.

“It’s about Junhui, then?”

Minghao nodded, earning questioning looks from the other two. He filled Jeonghan and Soonyoung in on what had happened the past few days, pausing every now and then to allow the two to comment. He relayed a summary of the events up until what had happened yesterday, since even Hansol didn’t know about that yet. 

Jeonghan let out a low whistle, “wow, your lovelife is progressing quite fast. My baby is growing up.”

“It’s nothing,” Minghao replied, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know if it’ll end up that way, anyway.”

“Why not? You seem to be getting along,” Soonyoung pointed out. “Do you know anything else about him?”

“Uhm, that’s the thing.”

Cue another few minutes of explaining what went on, this time with Hansol listening in attentively— how Junhui was from Carat Science University (which earned fake scandalous gasps) and most importantly, about how they’ll be meeting that weekend. The last bit was what caught Hansol off-guard too, as he regarded Minghao with a newfound respect that once again, he moved pretty fast for a shy guy.  He figured it was probably mostly Junhui’s doing, though. 

“This is so much juicier than a drama,” Soonyoung said, grinning mischievously. 

“So,” Jeonghan began to say. “Are you coming to watch the game to cheer me on or just so you can meet this Junhui guy? Cuz you’d better tell him that he and his friends can watch me beat Choi Seungcheol’s team— Jihoon won’t be too happy with it, but still. I still expect you to cheer for me.”

Minghao grinned, “of course I’ll be cheering you on. Somebody has to break it to Jihoon that he could finally meet Seungcheol, though. If everything with Junhui goes well.”

Hansol, who had been surprisingly quiet most of the time, finally looked up from whatever he was doing on his phone. 

“Minghao, dude, you chose pretty well.”

“What?”

Hansol promptly shoved the phone in front of Minghao’s face; on it was an Instagram account. Specifically, Junhui’s Instagram account and what how did Hansol even— whatever question Minghao was about to ask flew out of his mind the moment his eyes landed on the page. This can’t be him. It really can’t be, because the photos showed someone who looked like he could model for fashion companies and not the dork he texts over the phone. Still, the eyes were pretty and familiar and definitely Junhui’s. 

“How did you…” he finally began to ask after a moment of shock.

“He’s friends with Choi Seungcheol, right? I searched him up from his list of friends,” Hansol explained, grinning triumphantly. 

“The power of the Internet,” Soonyoung said solemnly. 

Minghao had to agree. He was secretly thankful that he hasn’t mentioned anything about him yet to Junhui— no friends he could search up, if ever. His biggest lead would be his school. He doubted there were a lot of people named Minghao in their school, if any. Hopefully Junhui didn’t have friends who were skilled stalkers. Then again, it was only fair; he did feel slightly guilty that he knows what Junhui looks like but not vice versa. Still.

Junhui was apparently not kidding when he described himself. Not one bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded on Junhao Day! Yay!


	7. "Are you saying you have a thing for me?"

**Junhui is bold.**  
_Minghao is italics._

* * *

[Still July 25, Monday - 6 Days till The Basketball Game] 

** (12:34PM) I’m on break now. **

** (12:34PM) Am I finally allowed to text you? **

_ (12:36PM) Yes. Good student.  _

** (12:36PM) All for you. **

_ (12:36PM) Your priorities worry me. _

** (12:37PM) I’m naturally smart. I’m the type that doesn’t need to listen to pass. **

_ (12:38PM) Sure. _

** (12:38PM) You sound like you doubt me. **

_ (12:38PM) I definitely do. _

** (12:39PM) When will I ever get into your good graces, Minghao? **

_ (12:39PM) Who knows. _

** (12:41PM) Maybe when you finally see me and fall for my drop dead gorgeous looks. **

_ (12:41PM) Try again. _

** (12:42PM) Maybe when you finally meet me and love my charming smile? **

_ (12:43PM) Three strikes and you’re out. _

** (12:43PM) I think the fact that I’m in Carat Science University is a testament to itself. **

_ (12:44PM) Acceptable, but not as good as being in Pledis would have been as a defense. _

** (12:45PM) No comment. **

** (12:45PM) Let’s stop fighting, Minghao. **

** (12:45PM) We all know the true winner in the end. **

_ (12:46PM) Pledis. _

** (12:46PM) Hush, Haohao. **

_ (12:47PM) What? _

** (12:48PM) What? **

_ (12:48PM) Haohao??? _

** (12:48PM) Yeah! Cute, isn’t it? I thought about it just now. **

_ (12:48PM) Not cute at all.  _

_ (12:49PM) Never call me that again. _

** (12:49PM) It’s cute and suits you perfectly! **

_ (12:49PM) What do you mean by that??? _

** (12:50PM) You’re cute. **

** (12:50PM) Haohao is a cute nickname. **

** (12:50PM) It fits! **

_ (12:51PM) I refuse the nickname. _

_ (12:51PM) Along with having “cute” thrust upon me. _

** (12:52PM) No fun, Haohao. **

_ (12:53PM) Every single time, you just manage to come up with something that makes me want to block you forever… _

** (12:53PM) Alright, I’ll stop (for now). **

** (12:53PM) But hey, this isn’t fair. Your dance name is The8. **

** (12:54PM) The. Eight. **

_ (12:54PM) Like I said, there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for that. _

** (12:55PM) I’m sure it’s as beautiful and artistic as your soul, Minghao, but that makes it less fun to laugh about if I know about it, so I’m still passing up that explanation. **

_ (12:55PM) Fair enough.  _

** (12:57PM) So, when’s your next class? I have a long break ahead of me and I’m figuring out how I want to spend it.  **

_ (12:57PM) In an hour, actually. I was going to tell you incase you panic about my disappearance again. _

** (12:58PM) Hey, I had valid reason to worry before.  **

_ (12:58PM) Yeah, yeah. _

** (12:59PM) What do you suggest I do? I was thinking heading back to the dorm to take a nap, but I might not wake up on time. I’m with Gyu and Wonwoo, but I don’t trust them to wake me up, either. **

_ (1:01PM) How about… studying…? _

** (1:01PM) Good one, Minghao! **

_ (1:01PM) You gotta study eventually. What’s your major, anyway? _

** (1:02PM) I major in Computer Engineering with a minor in Business to please the family even more. **

_ (1:03PM) … _

** (1:03PM) Amazing, right? **

_ (1:03PM) I’m more amazed you weren’t lying about being smart. _

** (1:04PM) I haven’t lied about anything I’ve told you about myself. **

** (1:04PM) That includes the visuals. **

_ (1:04PM) Right. _

_ (1:06PM) Although with a major that hard, doesn’t that mean you should be drowning in school work and crying about a missed social life? _

** (1:06PM) I manage. Balance is key. Life is meant to be enjoyed. **

_ (1:07PM) Wow. Beauty and brains. _

** (1:07PM) Aha! So you believe me when I talk about my drop-dead gorgeous looks now? **

_ (1:10PM) …maybe. _

** (1:10PM) Finally. And all I had to do was talk about how smart I am. Got a thing for nerds, Minghao? **

_ (1:11PM) Are you calling yourself a nerd? _

** (1:11PM) Are you saying you have a thing for me? **

_ (1:13PM) Alright, the point goes to you. _

** (1:14PM) So by admitting defeat, does that mean I’m right? **

_ (1:14PM) No comment. _

** (1:14PM) So I am? **

_ (1:14PM) No comment. _

** (1:15PM) I accept my silent victory. Probably the closest I’ll get.  **

 

“Junhui, quit smiling at your phone, it’s creepy,” Wonwoo said, staring at his friend with a judging look that was blissfully ignored. Junhui very much continued smiling at his phone; he couldn’t help it, not with Minghao barely denying his statement. Although he meant everything teasingly—and he’s pretty sure their way of banter wasn’t to be taken seriously, too—there was still an element of overall giddiness he felt when Minghao would take him by surprise.

Mingyu snorted, “he can’t hear you, he’s too focused texting the guy he just met.”

“They haven’t even met, remember.”

“That sounds even worse, doesn’t it?”

“Junhui falling for a guy he hasn’t met? Yup. What if he’s being tricked?”

At that, Junhui finally looked up from his phone, “excuse me, lovely couple of friends of mine who think I can’t hear them, making comments with such little faith. I’m sure that isn’t the case. No one can fake a personality as snarky and brilliant as his.”

“He’s so whipped,” Wonwoo commented to Mingyu once Junhui resumed drowning in his phone after his statement, still judging but with an air of amusement to it, too. “I’ve never seen him act this way before. He might even end up worse than us, babe.”

“Wow, I hope not.”

 

** (1:18PM) What’s your major, then? **

_ (1:18PM) Graphic Design. Just that. No fancy extras, unless you count the dance thing, but it’s really just a club.  _

** (1:19PM) Graphic design is your passion? **

_ (1:20PM) I am DYING with the workload, but I still do it, so I guess that’s a yes. I need to earn money in the future somehow. _

** (1:20PM) That’s cool, though. Can I see some of the stuff you do? **

_ (1:21PM) Haha. No. _

** (1:21PM) Why not? **

_ (1:21PM) Maybe not yet, anyway. Just not now. _

** (1:22PM) Fine, fine, but I’m holding you to that. You’ll show me eventually? **

_ (1:22PM) Maybe. _

** (1:22PM) I’ll take that as a yes, Haohao. **

_ (1:22PM) One more mention of Haohao and it’s going to be a definite no, Junhui. _

** (1:23PM) Alright, sorry, I’ll stick to calling you by a sweet pet name instead. **

** (1:23PM) Darling. **

** (1:23PM) Sweetheart. **

** (1:23PM) Cutiepie. **

_ (1:24PM) Too much, Junhui. _

** (1:24PM) Darling, then? I’m changing your contact name if you agree. **

_ (1:25PM) At this rate, I’ll say yes to anything but the Haohao nickname. _

** (1:25PM) Darling it is, then.  **

_ (1:25PM) Whatever you say, dear.  _

** (1:26PM) Are you changing my contact name, too? **

_ (1:26PM) Uh, no. I’m not that embarrassing. _

** (1:27PM) Hurtful as always, my darling Minghao. **

_ (1:29PM) Okay, but the more I stare at the word darling, the cheesier it gets.  _

** (1:29PM) No take-backs!!! **

_ (1:30PM) I guess I dug myself this hole to begin with. _

_ (1:30PM) Anyways, I have to go and be busy for a while. _

_ (1:31PM) I have to meet with a few groupmates before the next class. _

** (1:31PM) Good luck with group work! Don’t be a free loader! Contribute! Don’t be that guy, Minghao!  **

_ (1:34PM) Please. I pull the group together.  _

_ (1:35PM) Oh, also, when’s your next class again? _

** (1:35PM)  5PM, why? **

_ (1:35PM) Wow, that is a long break. Take a nap. I can call you to wake you up. _

** (1:36PM) That **

** (1:36PM) Sounds **

** (1:36PM) Amazing **

** (1:37PM) I’ll look forward to it. **

_(1:38PM) Sure, well, talk to you later._  
  
 

If Junhui ended up unable to fall asleep because of his excitement, that wasn’t something he was telling Minghao anytime soon. That was, of course, exactly what happened, with Junhui doing random stuff throughout the afternoon. He constantly checked the wall clock, his phone, and his watch for the time, watching the minutes go by till it was almost 5PM. He wasn't sure when Minghao was calling him—and well, to be honest, he usually woke up later than 5PM for this class anyway—but he waited dutifully for it either way, deciding to get ready early for once as he did so. His professor would be so shocked. 

At 4:45PM, his phone finally rang. Junhui stared at the screen for a few seconds.

Darling Minghao was calling.

Okay, so maybe it was a bit cheesy, actually.

**"Hey, Haohao."**

— beep —

 

 **(4:46PM) You hung up on me!**  
  
_(4:46PM) You called me Haohao._  
  
**(4:47PM) I'm sorry, please call again.**  
  
_(4:47PM) You're already awake, my job is done._  
  
**(4:47PM) I'm....**  
  
(4:47PM) Falling.. asleep....  
  
  
Junhui beamed when his phone began to ring again, answering immediately this time.

_"You don't deserve this call,"_ was how Minghao greeted him, voice deadpan— or at least, he tried to keep it emotionless, but Junhui could tell there was a smile there somewhere. One would hope, at least.

**"I don't deserve you, but you truly are an angel, filled with grace."**

_"Sucking up to me doesn't help your cause."_

**"I thank you deeply for calling to wake me up."**

_"Did you even take a nap? You answered so quickly."_

**"Well,"** Junhui paused, trying to come up with a smooth excuse. **"I was awake when you called, to be honest."**

"You reaaaally don't deserve this call, then.

**"I'm still happy to hear your voice today anyway,"** the blonde said, meaning every word. Thoughts of how things were progressing way too quickly flashed through his mind again, but he quickly ignored them. He knew that already, anyway, but there was no point making it affect how things were going, regardless if it was odd. It was just a good start to a good... friendship. A good one. A great one. Something along those lines, anyway, Junhui will decide on the specifics eventually.

Minghao scoffed, _"sure thing, Junhui. I have to hang up soon, though, I'm heading home. Plus you need to go to class."_

** "Can't I stay on the phone with you instead?" **

_ "I didn't wake you up for nothing, even if you are a nerd. Go to class." _

** "Aye, sir. I'll be a good nerd and not text in class, too. Text me when you get home?"  **

The last bit came out tentatively, almost a bit shyly considering it was Junhui's first time to unconsciously ask for something so... sweet? Was that sweet? Was it a normal, friendly thing to do? Being concerned for one's safety is normal, right? Especially for a friend's safety and well-being. There was a slight pause on the other end that made Junhui momentarily panic and think that maybe he did cross some sort of line there, but quick as always, Minghao soon responded with a tone that was sarcastic at best, definitely not awkward.

_ "Yes, Mom, I will. I'm hanging up now." _

** "Alright, talk to you later then." **

(If Junhui noticed they've been saying "talk to you later" instead of saying "bye" recently, he decided not to dwell on it so much, either.)  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YA'LL THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND A WAY TO SNEAK THE HAOHAO NICKNAME IN? I, a Haohao enthusiast,,,, 


	8. "Worth the shot."

**Junhui is bold.**  
_Minghao is italics._  
 ** Hansol is underlined and bold.**

* * *

[July 26, Tuesday] 

Xu Minghao, age 18, had a dilemma.

Last night ended on a pretty casual note. He got back home, Junhui finished classes, they texted (flirted, according to Hansol after reading their string of texts, but he wouldn’t admit that) until some point into the night before heading off to sleep. The other boy had an early class again while Minghao’s classes started in the afternoon this time, which led to yet another topic filled with banter about their schools before they called it off with a simple good night and a subtle note that they’ll still talk the next day.

It sounded pretty great if you look at it, but his dilemma was more of an internal one.

Mainly, with how he knew exactly how Junhui looked like while the blonde boy remained blissfully unaware. 

It wasn’t something he wanted to be affected by, at first. Even without knowing Junhui wasn’t kidding about his looks, Minghao already had fun talking to him, anyway. Now, there was the added information that he was also extremely smart along with being good-looking and charming that made Minghao feel like he was definitely reaching into territory that he shouldn’t. In  simpler terms, he was beginning to feel that Junhui was way too good for him. 

When they meet on Saturday—if they do—Junhui might end up sorely disappointed.

“I’m sure he’s fallen for your wit and sarcasm, Minghao,” Hansol had told him when he voiced out his concerns shortly after they had all but gawked at Junhui’s photos, scrolling through the endless sea of selfies and model-like shots. “Plus, if he’s the type to depend solely on the outward appearance of a person, then that’s not someone I would approve of, either.”

“That is, of course, not to say that your visuals don’t match his,” Soonyoung added quickly, looking back and forth from Junhui’s photos to Minghao’s face. 

Jeonghan patted his shoulder, “it’s true, so don’t worry too much. Worrying just means you suffer twice.”

The conversation had ended on that quote from Jeonghan (which definitely wasn’t something he thought of himself), but the topic remained in Minghao’s head for the duration of the day, night, and the following day. He couldn’t help but feel guilty about the whole thing regardless. Maybe worrying over Junhui not liking him was, to an extent, overthinking things, but that didn’t change that he had the upper hand between the two of them. 

  
  
**(10:34AM) I’m free from the clutches of economics!!!**

_ (10:34AM) Congratulations. _

** (10:35AM) It would have been bearable if you allow me to text you during class. **

_ (10:34AM) Not happening.  _

** (10:35AM) What have you been up to? Class isn’t till 2PM, right? **

_ (10:37AM) Yeah, but I’m heading out in a bit. Mom doesn’t want to cook lunch today, so I’m meeting with some friends to eat instead.  _

** (10:37AM) Isn’t it a bit too early for lunch? **

_ (10:39AM) The place isn’t exactly near my place, nor is it near campus, but my friend swears it’s the best chicken wings he’s ever had and that it’s worth the travel. Plus one of our other friends work there. _

_ (10:39AM) I told him if I end up disappointed then he’s paying for my share. _

** (10:39AM) He hasn’t tried Mingyu’s chicken wings yet. It’ll blow his mind. **

_ (10:40AM) I believe that completely. _

** (10:40AM) Now that you mentioned wings though, I kinda wanna eat some, too. **

_ (10:42AM) Is Mingyu cooking today? _

** (10:42AM) Not today. Wonwoo’s the one heading to his place for the night instead of vice-versa, so I’ll actually be alone. **

** (10:42AM) Wanna come over? ;) **

_ (10:43AM) That wink doesn’t help. _

** (10:43AM) Would you have said yes without it? **

_ (10:45AM) No. I’ll pass. I have an exam tomorrow. _

** (10:45AM) Does that mean if you didn’t have an exam tomorrow you would have agreed? **

_ (10:46AM) It’s still a no, Junhui. _

** (10:46AM) Worth the shot. **

** (10:50AM) Anyways, what’s the name of the wings place? **

_ (10:51AM) I don’t actually know. I’m meeting up with my friends at a bus stop. _

** (10:51AM) Well, you’ve managed to peak my appetite. I think I’ll look for wings around campus, too. **

_ (10:53AM) May your quest be fruitful. _

** (10:53AM) Thank you. Stay safe on your journey to the beyond, Minghao. **

** (10:54AM) Update me if you get free wings. **

_(10:54AM) Sure._  
  
 

_ (11:02AM) I’m here, where are you? _

** (11:02AM) In your heart. **

_ (11:03AM) I have no heart. _

** (11:03AM) Oh yeah? So where does Junhui reside then, huh? **

_ (11:03AM) Just answer, Hansol. _

** (11:04AM) I’m still on my way to the bus stop. Do you wanna head first? **

_ (11:04AM) I don’t even know the name of the place. _

** (11:04AM) Chwings. **

_ (11:05AM) That has to be fake. _

** (11:06AM) It's not, but well. It’s called Chickie’s.  **

_ (11:06AM) That’s not any better, but I’ll take it. _

** (11:07AM) Search it up and head over if you get tired of waiting, Jeonghan should be there. **

_ (11:07AM) I don’t think he can sit with me since he’s working, though, can he? _

** (11:07AM) Probably not. **

_ (11:11AM) Hansol. _

** (11:11AM) What? **

_ (11:12AM) The address says it’s literally right next to Carat Science University. _

** (11:12AM) It’s a few blocks away… **

_ (11:14AM) I’m backing out. _

** (11:14AM) Nooooo! You can’t! You owe me for waking up early yesterday! **

_ (11:15AM) You still slept in till second period. _

** (11:16AM) Which was still early for me. **

** (11:16AM) C’mon, what are the chances Junhui’s there, huh? **

_ (11:17AM) I mentioned I was getting wings. He said he wants to get wings. This is right next to his school and probably where he’s dorming. Do you see my train of thought here? _

** (11:17AM) Even if he’s there, he doesn’t know how you look like. If we see him, we run. **

_ (11:17AM) He knows how my eye looks like. _

** (11:18AM) Dude. Just don’t worry. Don’t bring up the place to him anymore so he won’t know. **

_ (11:18AM) What if he asks? _

** (11:20AM) Dodge the question? I dunno, man, but you can do this. **

** (11:23AM) I’ll meet you there. Don't bail on me, Xu Minghao. **

** (11:24AM) Minghao?  **

** (11:25AM) I'll treat you for sure if you come with me. **

_ (11:25AM) Alright, got it, say no more. _

** (11:26AM) What a cheat!!! **

_ (11:27AM) It's your fault picking this place to begin with. I'm already here. _

** (11:29AM) Fine, fine, I'll be there in a bit. **

  
 

"Hey," Jeonghan greeted from the counter once the Chinese boy entered the store, flashing him a cheeky grin that meant the other boy knew exactly what Minghao was thinking of. The latter looked left and right —okay, so Junhui wasn't here and there was no sign of blonde hair anywhere, that's great then—which made Jeonghan grin even wider as he watched. He needed nicer friends, that's for sure. "Welcome to Chickie's, thanks for dropping by."

Minghao frowned, "did you and Hansol plan this or something?"

"Plan what?" The older boy asked with an innocent face that gave Minghao all he needed to know.

"Sure. Whatever. Why do you work so far from school, anyway?"

"You know I live nearby," Jeonghan said simply. "The only reason I didn't go to Carat to study was because I wanted an arts course. That doesn't mean I can't work around the area, though."

Minghao narrowed his eyes, "do you remember the customers who come here?"

"If you want to know if he's been around, my answer will be yes. I doubt there's a Carat student who hasn't been here."

"So you haven't actually seen him?"

"No instances that I remember," Jeonghan replied dutifully, which was good enough for Minghao. He took a seat farther away from the door —with his back turned so people coming in can't see his face, either, just as a precaution—and waited until Hansol arrived. It took the other boy a few more minutes before he slid into the seat across from Minghao, bright smile plastered on his face.

"Thanks for still pushing through, Hao."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "I'm here because you're buying for me, remember? Now go order."

 

_ (11:43AM) Update: I'm getting free wings. _

** (11:43AM) Not a good wing place, then? **

_ (11:44AM) Oh, no, that doesn't have to do with it, actually.  _

_ (11:44AM) My friend met up with me late so I ended up heading here myself. _

_ (11:44AM) He's treating me because of it. _

** (11:45AM) Free food is still free food! **

_ (11:45AM) Exactly. _

** (11:46AM) So what's the name of the place? **

 

"He's asking!" Minghao said in a panic, staring at his phone while Hansol scoffed before taking a bite of his chicken.

"Say it's Chwings."

The brunette groaned, "seriously?"

"Trust me."

 

** (11:51AM) Minghao? **

_ (11:51AM) Uhhh, Chwings. _

** (11:52AM) Oh, I've heard of that. Pretty far from your school indeed. It's far from here, too. **

_ (11:52AM) Ah, yeah. I hope I get to school on time. _

** (11:52AM) Good luck. **

** (11:54AM) For a moment I thought you were gonna end up at this place near school called Chickie's.  **

** (11:54AM) Definitely in second place next to Mingyu's. **

_ (11:56AM) Maybe some other time. _

** (11:56AM) With me? ;) **

_ (11:57AM) Stop with the wink faces, please. _

** (11:57AM) Alright, alright. But my offer stands. **

** (11:57AM) How about it? After the basketball game? **

_ (12:00PM) We'll see. You have to find me first, remember? _

** (12:01PM) I already have that photo of your eye printed. **

_ (12:01PM) I'm ready to run away. _

** (12:02PM)  You'll be lured in by the chicken wings. Thanks to you, I'm craving Chickie's right now. **

** (12:04PM) How's Chwings? **

_ (12:04PM) Good, good, but I'd rather eat a pizza. _

** (12:05PM) So it's not amazing, then? **

_ (12:05PM) Pizza over wings. _

** (12:05PM) I guess that makes sense.  **

** (12:06PM) But Chickie's is nearer to where I am than a good pizza place, so, oh well. **

_ (12:06PM) Delivery is a thing. _

** (12:07PM)  Nah, I can walk. I'll be safe, it's nearby, don't worry. **

 

"Emergency. We have to go. He's heading here."

The other boy pouted through a mouthful of chicken and fries,"dude, we haven't even finished our food. I thought you were going to persuade him to get pizza instead?"

"I tried," Minghao all but whined as Junhui didn't reply further, scenes of the other boy happily making his way to the restaurant invading his thoughts instead. If they ever do end up seeing each other that day —which definitely feels like the most likely thing—then Minghao was going to play it cool. Maybe he could also make a run for it. Maybe Junhui won't even notice him, too, that's also a possibility. He's dressed casually today, no glasses as usual, plus he isn't facing the doorway for a reason so there's a big chance—

Hansol kicked his leg underneath the table, interrupting his thoughts.

"Tall, blonde, and handsome just entered."  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S RIGHTTTTTT.  WHAT'S GONNA HAPPENNNNN.  
> WILL I UPDATE FAST ENOUGH TO SATISFY THIS CLIFFHANGER?  
> WHO KNOWSSSSS. 


	9. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

**Junhui is bold.**   
_Minghao is italics._   
Jisoo is underlined.

* * *

[July 26, Tuesday, dun dUN DUNNN]  

**(12:12PM) I made it to the wings place safely.**

**(12:12PM) I hope you didn't worry too much.**

Junhui stepped into the establishment with his face practically buried in his phone, a small smile on his lips as he sent the text. He would have waited for a reply, but figured the other boy was probably too busy getting his hands dirty as he ate. He was too distracted by his thoughts to notice how one of the current cashiers stared at him with wide eyes and a small smirk; a smirk that easily became a welcoming smile once the blonde did look up and met his eyes. 

"Hi, welcome to Chickie's!" 

"Hey," Junhui greeted back, approaching the center cashier by reflex. The guy behind the counter wasn't a familiar face, so he made it a point to glance at the name tag—that read _Jeonghan_ in neat handwriting—first before continuing, storing it in his head for another purpose later that day. He stared at the menu for a while as he attempted to have a small conversation. "Is Seokmin around today?" 

The guy named Jeonghan shook his head, "nah, called in for a change in schedule. Exams or something like that." 

"Ah, that makes sense.”

“You a friend?”

Junhui nodded, “yeah.”

Ending the small talk at that, he proceeded to order the set that came with a burger, wings, and drink, after which he was told to wait for it to be served. He took a quick glance around the place for an empty table, which surprisingly wasn't that hard to find despite the time. Usually there was a lunch crowd; maybe he was early for it. Other than a table of two boys and a family with a screaming kid, there were no other customers around. 

He took the table behind the boys instead, seating himself in a way that faced the door. Junhui had sent Jisoo a quick text about him coming over, mainly because he knew Jisoo had a break around this time. Partially because he's been trying to figure out who was the Chickie's worker that Jisoo found cute for weeks now, ever since he accidentally blurted it out to them. He's gone through a lot of names, but this Jeonghan guy felt like the right answer, if he knew Jisoo's type well enough. 

His phone chimed in his hand, causing him to quickly open it to read the new text.

_(12:15PM) I didn't, but that's good to know._

**(12:15PM) I'm hurt you didn't worry for me.**

_(12:15PM) You're old enough, Junhui._

**(12:16PM) Then why didn't you want me heading out to begin with?**

A clatter of utensils from the other table caught Junhui’s attention, as he looked up to see what it was about at the same time the boy who apparently dropped his fork did. They made eye contact, but it was quickly broken by the brown haired boy, who looked down in embarrassment. Whoever was sitting in front of him laughed, too, with his shoulders shaking obviously. The sight made Junhui chuckle despite himself—the boy was cute, too, which made him happier about his current table choice.

He didn’t mean to, but Junhui continued to stare at this newfound source of entertainment. The other boy appeared to have been staring at his phone before the incident with his fork, as he quickly returned to handling his phone, eyebrows furrowed at the screen. However, their eyes soon met again when the boy looked his way, which caused Junhui to bashfully look away since he had been the one staring, after all. 

Junhui settled for staring at his phone as well, wondering when Minghao would reply.

"Here's your order!" One of the waiters said as a tray of food was brought to his table, making him set his phone aside for the meantime. If Minghao texted he'd probably be willing to risk getting his screen dirty with burger grease. The fact that he was okay with it definitely said a lot more about him than it should have, but that was besides the point. Remembering Minghao made him suddenly feel a little guilty about staring at the other guy for so long. 

Even if there was _something_ a bit familiar about the brown haired boy.

He began to eat while also simultaneously waiting for his phone to chime. After what felt like forever, it finally did, but not with what he was hoping for.

(12:24PM) Are you still at Chickie’s?

**(12:24PM) Yep. So is it Jeonghoon? I think it’s Jeonghoon.**

(12:25PM) First of all, his name is Jeonghan, not Jeonghoon.

**(12:25PM) Aha! So you knew who I was referring to. Am I right then?**

(12:25PM) I never said that.

**(12:25PM) You never said no.**

(12:26PM) I’m nearby, but please don’t embarrass me when I get there.

**(12:26PM) Still not saying no.**

(12:27PM) Junhui.

**(12:27PM) Fine, fine. I’ll save you exactly one (1) wing so come over quickly.**

It took Jisoo a few minutes to walk into the establishment. Junhui watched as he scanned the restaurant, only to end up spotting the cashier from earlier. He smiled and greeted Jeonghan with a shy smile that made Junhui want to roll his eyes at the shy boy act. At least he was definitely sure he was right this time around. Soon, Jisoo made his way over to his table, but not before surprisingly stopping at the table in front.

Junhui perked up at the sight of Jisoo greeting one of the boys who sat across him—the one with his back towards him—before being introduced to whoever the brown haired cutie was. He wished he was seated a bit closer so he could catch the boy’s name, but unfortunately all he got was Jisoo’s smile as they shook hands. Darn. If he had entered with Jisoo, he could have been introduced, too. 

He waited a bit impatiently for Jisoo to finally head to his table.

“Hey, Junh—“

“What’s his name?” Junhui asked immediately in a hushed whisper.

Jisoo blinked as he sat down, “who?”

“The guy you were introduced to,” he replied, gesturing subtly to the other table. He spared a quick glance their way to see them start getting up to leave, sadly; he can’t ask Jisoo to introduce him anymore if they leave, which may have crossed his mind. “Not the guy you already knew, but the one across from me.”

“Wouldn’t _you_ like to know?” Jisoo said teasingly, taking a sip from the other boy’s soda. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The other boy shrugged, a mysterious smile on his lips. It wasn't something Junhui was used to seeing on the other boy—usually being sneaky and teasing was up Mingyu or even Seungcheol's alley when the athlete wasn't too busy. Based on past experiences, seeing it on Jisoo meant something far more devious than what the former two could think up of. Definitely _not_ a good thing to be on the receiving end of such an idea. The whole thing unnerved Junhui to an extent that he forgot all about asking his friend about the brown haired boy's name, leaving it for some other day instead.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a text fic and they don't text a lot in this chapter, I know, but I needed a transition chapter.  
> More texts and even more Junhao by the next chapter (which hopefully comes faster than this one did)...


	10. "You’re the first, actually."

**Junhui is bold.**   
_Minghao is italics._

* * *

[July 27, Wednesday]  

Minghao had, for lack of a better term, successfully escaped. 

Following being introduced to Hansol’s friend—also _Junhui’s_ friend, Jisoo—the pair had managed to leave Chickie’s immediately, on Minghao’s orders. He’d really rather not stay around, especially after the mishap with his fork and actually making eye contact with Junhui. Wen Junhui, the person he’s been texting for days now, who looked _even better_ in person than he did in his Instagram photos. How was that even possible?

Hopefully, Jisoo didn’t know how he was when they were introduced. The other boy mentioned meeting a friend at the establishment, and he immediately knew Jisoo meant Junhui. Minghao had kicked Hansol’s shin under the table at that exact moment, making the other boy cough up his Korean name instead of the Chinese one during the introduction. Myungho was a lot less obvious than being called Minghao right off the bat. 

There was a twinkle in Jisoo’s eyes that he’d rather ignore, though.

They left quickly after that, not willing to risk anything (also, they were significantly late for class at that point).

Minghao eventually replied to Junhui with another topic, which led to the entire chicken thing being dropped and a new conversation as the focus instead. That went on for the rest of the day, an easy conversation which managed to calm the brunette down. He wasn’t caught. Junhui still didn’t know who he was exactly, and he would like to keep it that way for a while longer. At least until their _actual_ planned meeting on Saturday, which was another day closer.

 

**(8:29AM) Minghao, I’m curious.**

_(8:35AM) Curiosity killed the cat._

**(8:35AM) Ah, but satisfaction brought it back, right?  
**

**(8:35AM) I know my idioms!**

_(8:36AM) Fine, I’ll give that to you. What are you curious about?_

**(8:36AM) What will happen when we meet?**

_(8:38AM) What do you mean?_

**(8:38AM) I’m not sure, really, that’s what makes me curious about it.**

**(8:39AM) To be honest, I’m nervous about it.**

_(8:39AM) If it helps, so am I._

**(8:40AM) I think the excitement still weighs more, though.**

_(8:40AM) I’m more excited about seeing your face after Pledis crushes your team._

**(8:40AM) No way, Seungcheol’s got the game in the bag.**

_(8:41AM) If I recall correctly, didn’t we win last season?_

**(8:41AM) Carat won the year before that. It’s been an alternating win, which means, by using the logical and science-y ways of us Carat students, that means it’s our year this year.** _  
_

_(8:42AM) That’s a streak that can easily be fixed._

**(8:42AM) Mingyu’s in the team too! You should see the guy, he’s an actual giant.**

_(8:43AM) Height isn’t everything in basketball, Junhui.  
_

_(8:43AM) Wait a minute.  
_

**(8:44AM) Hm?**

_(8:44AM) It’s past 8:30. You’re in class, aren’t you?_

**(8:44AM) Please let me text you during this once, I swear it’s the most boring one.**

_(8:45AM) You say that about all your classes._ **  
**

**(8:45AM) I mean it about all my classes.  
**

**(8:45AM) Humor me just this once, Minghao, please.**

_(8:46AM) Fine, but only for an hour or so. I’ve got class by 9:30._

**(8:46AM) Excellent, so do I.**

_(8:47AM) You’ll be listening in that class by then, right?_

**(8:48AM) No promises. Can I get you to text me during your class, too?**

_(8:48AM) Nope._

**(8:48AM) Don’t you ever miss me?** _  
_

_(8:50AM) It’s only a few hours, Junhui, you’ll survive._ **  
**

**(8:50AM) So you don’t?** _  
_

_(8:52AM) I didn’t say that._

**(8:52AM) So you do? ;)**

_(8:53AM) I don’t miss you at all, please go away._

**(8:53AM) I think the wink adds character to my texts.**

_(8:53AM) If by character you mean being a cheesy flirt, then sure._

**(8:54AM) Not your type?**

_(8:54AM) I don’t have a type._

**(8:54AM) Really? I thought I was your type.**

_(8:56AM) Pinch yourself.  
_

_(8:56AM) You must be dreaming._

**(8:57AM) Okay, but really though, now that the topic’s up. No type?**

_(8:57AM) I don’t think so._

_(8:57AM) Do you have one?_

**(8:58AM) If I say you, will you believe me?**

_(8:58AM) No._

**(8:58AM) Why not?**

_(8:59AM) No reason. Moving on._

**(8:59AM) Fair enough.  
**

**(9:02AM) I guess I don’t have one either. Nothing specific, anyway. It should be fine as long as I like the person, right? Like if we get along and all. Other factors are just pluses.**

_(9:02AM) Yeah. Yeah, that sounds alright._

**(9:02AM) Do you agree?**

_(9:03AM) I guess I can say yes._

**(9:03AM) Either way, I stand by what I’ve said before.  
**

**(9:03AM) I’ll sweep you off your feet in a heartbeat.**

_(9:06AM) Good luck trying. Right now my feet seem to be firmly planted to the ground._

**(9:06AM) C’mon, am I not even a little bit successful in my attempts?**

_(9:07AM) I have no idea what you’re attempting to begin with._

 

Minghao was also beginning to feel that the topic at hand managed to describe their current situation. Something like it, anyway, since they were getting along without actually knowing each other. Did he like Junhui? It was much too early to tell—even with how good looking the boy was, both in photos and in _person_. That wasn’t all Minghao appreciated about the other boy, anyway. They still had a long way to go before their subtle flirting could actual mean anything.

True, they did flirt—not that he’ll admit that to anybody but himself at this point—and he wouldn’t mind if something further happened.

Still, Junhui could easily just be playing around. Who knows, right?

The blonde boy definitely felt sincere, though, but it was just too easy. Suddenly texting a really gorgeous, friendly guy who seemed interested in him? Way too easy. He definitely didn’t want to ruin the dynamic by bringing up serious feelings, especially if he was the only one with such complicated thoughts. Minghao didn’t want to be _that_ guy. He was more than content with whatever they had right now. 

 

**(9:09AM) Well, do you want me to be vague and leave it at that?**

_(9:11AM) Honestly?  
_

_(9:11AM) Yeah. Can we?_ **  
**

**(9:12AM) Alright. Save it for another day then.**

_(9:12AM) Thanks._

**(9:15AM) You know, your name on my phone is still Darling Minghao.**

_(9:15AM) I completely forgot about that, actually._

**(9:16AM) Wonwoo saw it.**

_(9:16AM) And?_

**(9:16AM) It led to Mingyu knowing, and once Mingyu knew, everybody else knew.  
**

**(9:17AM) I think they’re all assuming that we’re dating.**

_(9:17AM) We’ve known each other for, quite literally, less than a week. Plus we've never seen each other._

(This was a lie, Minghao thought, but Junhui didn't need to know that.)

**(9:17AM) Yeah, they know that, too.  
**

**(9:18AM) I think it’s cuz it’s not often that I actually end up talking to someone for this long especially when it came to texts. The dedication surprised them.  
**

**(9:18AM) You’re the first, actually.**

 

No way. Absolutely no way. This—the situation where Junhui was pretty much telling him that he’s never this _dedicated_ whatever that even meant—was not happening. Plus, Minghao being _his first_? The guy was a self-proclaimed god with his golden good looks. He was a proven god with good looks, too. Even Hansol can testify to that. Besides, first _what_ , exactly? First person to have a textmate? First person he likes? 

This topic was worse than the previous one.

 

_(9:22AM) Can we change the topic abruptly now, too?_

**(9:23AM) Why?  
**

**(9:23AM) Is my little Haohao getting shy?**

_(9:25AM) I’m never replying to you again._

**(9:25AM) It really does suit you!**

_(9:25AM) Bye, Junhui._

**(9:27AM) Honestly though, are we changing topics because of something I said?  
**

**(9:29AM) Okay, well, that was dumb. Of course it was something I said, I was the last one who texted.  
**

**(9:32AM) I was just saying. I thought maybe it would… be… important to note…**

**(9:32AM) Sorry, I’m babbling and you actually left.  
**

**(9:35AM) I don’t know if you got left cuz of the topic or cuz I called you Haohao, though, but I'm sorry and please don't be mad.**

_(9:39AM) Not mad.  
_

_(9:39AM) Class._

**(9:39AM) Talk later?**

_(9:45AM) Talk later._

_(9:45AM) Listen in class, too, Junhui._

**(9:45AM) Roger that yessir.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update since I'm feeling very inspired for this fic.   
> I hope it makes up for the previous long wait.  
> Although everybody screaming "WHEN WILL THEY MEET" will have to wait a while longer!!!  
> \+ if there's anybody who gets the reference in the last text, let me know ;)


	11. "We're still meeting, right?"

**Junhui is bold.**   
_Minghao is italics.  
 **Seungcheol is *bold and surrounded by asterisks.***_

* * *

[Still July 27, Wednesday]  

_(11:33AM) Are you in class?_

**(11:33AM) Will my answer change the outcome of this conversation?**

_(11:34AM) Never mind, the conversation won’t be happening either way now._

**(11:34AM) Cruel as always, Minghao.**

_(11:34AM) Of course._

**(11:35AM) Anyways, yeah, I am.**

_(11:35AM) What time do you end?_

**(11:36AM) 12:30? Hopefully earlier, if the professor allows it.**

_(11:36AM) Alright. Listen in class then._

**(11:36AM) Sure you don’t want to just text me out of my misery?**

_(11:37AM) Positive._

**(11:37AM) You’ll come back, right?**

_(11:38AM) When have I ever not come back, Junhui?_

**(11:38AM) Right. Okay. Text you later.**

_(11:38AM) Mhm._

 

There were a lot of people Junhui could contact when it came to problems in his life. He had his friends, all of which had their specific area of expertise. If it were general life problems, he’d go to Jisoo, who always had something to say about being certain and safe about life choices. If it were romance problems, Mingyu and Wonwoo felt like the best answer, seeing how they were a couple and all. They'd know how to deal with issues like that for sure. If it were anything under the sun, Seungcheol was occasionally helpful in that aspect, too. He usually gave much deeper responses to otherwise simple questions, but it was useful sometimes.

His problem with Minghao—if it was a problem at all, he really wasn’t sure—just didn’t seem to fall under any of those categories. 

It did involve his life, but nothing too serious that needed Jisoo’s meddling, even if the other boy was originally wary about Junhui’s “not-really-from-the-internet internet friend." He had grown used to Minghao’s presence on Junhui’s phone, even if the whole meet up thing still made him wary. They certainly weren’t a couple, by any means, even with all the texting and flirting. Was it close, though? Junhui still didn’t know. That only meant he had one option left to contact—the one least likely to make a big deal out of things. Hopefully the other boy knew the right things to say this time around instead of quoting movies.

 

**(11:40AM) Hey, Seungcheol?**

***(11:40AM) I told you, it’s S.Coups.***

**(11:40AM) Didn’t we all agree we won’t call you that?**

***(11:41AM) Except for during my games!!!***

**(11:41AM) Yeah. Shoot those hoops, S.Coups.**

***(11:41AM) Perfect.***

***(11:41AM) So what’s this about, Jun?***

**(11:42AM) I have a kinda-problem.**

***(11:42AM) You have a kinda-problem.***

**(11:42AM) Yes.**

***(11:43AM) Does Jisoo know about it?***

**(11:43AM) Sorta?**

***(11:43AM) Mingyu? Wonwoo?***

**(11:44AM) Yeah, I guess.**

***(11:44AM) Must be more than just a kinda-problem if those guys couldn’t help you. ***

***(11:46AM) I’m glad you came to me, Junhui, I feel really trusted. Even if I’m always busy with basketball practice, I’m glad our friendship never wavered. This means a lot to me.***

**(11:47AM) Please no “leader” talks right now, Cheol.**

***(11:47AM) Alright, I won’t continue. Speak, and I shall listen.***

**(11:48AM) Have you heard about Minghao?**

***(11:48AM) Yeah, your internet friend.***

**(11:48AM) Text friend, really.**

***(11:49AM) Jisoo has mentioned him recently, I think. It didn’t sound like anything big to worry about.***

**(11:49AM) It’s not anything big.**

**(11:49AM) I’ve just been a bit… confused?**

***(11:50AM) Are you confused about being confused?***

**(11:50AM) Okay, no, I’m sure I am confused.**

***(11:50AM) What about?***

**(11:51AM) I’ve been texting with Minghao for less than a week, but it’s been really nice, like different from just texting a friend kind of nice. He’s fun to talk to, with all his wit and snark.**

**(11:51AM) I’m also meeting him this Saturday, supposedly, at the game.**

**(11:52AM) He goes to Pledis.**

***(11:52AM) You can’t be in a relationship with someone from Pledis, Junhui. They’re our enemy.***

**(11:52AM) Hey, that’s not fair! You can’t possibly take the rivalry thing that seriously.**

***(11:53AM) No, I don’t. What I was checking was whether you’d notice the whole relationship part, but you didn’t bat an eye. So tell me, Junhui, do you like this guy already?***

**(11:53AM) Oh.**

**(11:53AM) Oh, wow, you’re pretty good at this!**

***(11:54AM) Thank you, thank you. I can't believe you doubted me.***

**(11:54AM) Anyways, uhm, I don’t have a clear answer for that, either.**

***(11:54AM) Is that what you’re confused about?***

**(11:55AM) Yeah, actually. I mean, barely a few days is way too early to tell, right?**

***(11:55AM) You want some honest advice, kid?***

**(11:55AM) Seungcheol, we’re practically the same age.**

***(11:56AM) Kid. Let me tell you something. Real talk.***

**(11:56AM) Okay, sure.**

***(11:59AM) I think what you’re experiencing isn’t exactly something just yet, but it’s the start of something. The start of something doesn’t have to take months to happen. Love at first sight takes a second. A small crush like this? Less than a week sounds understandable, even if it’s just been through text. Attraction, yknow? It’s only a matter of whether this continues after you’ve met up and all. It’s not anything serious, kid, but it’s the start of something that could be.***

**(12:00PM) That.**

**(12:00PM) Was.**

**(12:00PM) So long.**

**(12:01PM) But it made so much sense.**

**(12:01PM) You really are great at this, Seungcheol.**

**(12:01PM) Thanks, Dad.**

***(12:02PM) Okay, no dad jokes, but you know what to call me.***

**(12:02PM) Fine. Thanks, S.Coups.**

***(12:02PM) There we go.***

 

So Junhui had a start of something with Minghao, then. 

It was really only a matter of whether Minghao felt the same way. The other boy got flustered easily, that much was obvious, even if he often hid it underneath layers of sarcasm. Junhui was a positive boy for sure, but he wasn't as confident as he liked to appear. Who knew if he really was Minghao's type? What if Minghao already had someone waiting on him, or even someone he wanted for himself over at Pledis? They could really just be friends. Friends who texted everyday and flirted endlessly. Sure. Those kinds of friends, yeah, who was he kidding? 

There was no use denying that a part of Junhui wanted something more—could _already imagine_ something more happening—which was kind of scary. He could easily mess things up, say something wrong before Saturday comes, and ruin his chances at continuing the something he had going on. Minghao could also easily decide against anything happening, stop replying all of a sudden, and what would he do then? He couldn't bother the boy, that's for sure. He had no actual reason to, and he wasn't the type to force things, either. Things could flow naturally. Would anything happen if he allowed it to flow naturally?

"This is too much for me to handle," Junhui suddenly whined a bit too loudly, letting his head fall onto his desk and ignoring the looks he got from his classmates. They were more than used to him not listening in class, anyway, but he did usually understand the lessons regardless. 

"Hey, Jun," His seatmate said, poking his shoulder, a worried look on his face. "The lesson wasn't that hard, was it? I mean if you didn't get it, how much more the rest of us—"

Junhui shook his head, "Lesson's fine. Don't worry about me. Carry on."

"Class is ending anyways, cheer up."

"Oh, right!"

 

**(12:08PM) Class is done.**

_(12:10PM) Dismissed earlier than expected._

**(12:10PM) Yeah, luckily.  
**

**(12:11PM) Did you have anything you wanted to talk about?  
**

_(12:11PM) Me? No, not really.  
_

_(12:12PM) Do I need a reason to text you now?_

**(12:12PM) No!  
**

**(12:12PM) I mean, no, of course not.  
**

**(12:13PM) Text me anytime, Minghao.  
**

**(12:13PM) Especially during class.** _  
_

_(12:13PM) One time thing, Junhui._

**(12:14PM) You said it was an impossible thing before. Now it's a one time thing. I'll be sure to change that.**

_(12:15PM) Sure. I just can't resist you, afterall._

**(12:15PM) Did you mean that?**

_(12:16PM) No._

**(12:16PM) Let a man down easy, Minghao.  
**

**(12:16PM) No need to constantly break my heart.**

_(12:17PM) It's so easy, so fun._

**(12:17PM) Such a sadist.  
**

**(12:18PM) You wouldn't actually break my heart, would you?** _  
_

_(12:18PM) That sounds more like something you would do._ **  
**

**(12:18PM) What? Why? _  
_**

_(12:19PM) Gorgeous looks, right? I'm sure you have a fanclub or something.  
_

_(12:19PM) I am but a lowly dancing boy._

**(12:20PM) Dancing boy over fanclub anyday.  
**

_(12:20PM) So you do have one? Unbelievable._ **  
**

**(12:20PM) I don't! But hey, you're the one who suggested it in the first place, you totally believe it.**

_(12:21PM) It was a joke. So was the gorgeous looks part._

**(12:21PM) Well, as long as we can both agree that you're good looking yourself, I'll be fine.**

_(12:22PM) You don't know that._

**(12:22PM) I'd love to know that for sure, though.**

**(12:22PM) Saturday should come faster.**

_(12:23PM) Whatever. I'll wear a mask._

**(12:23PM) We're still meeting, right?**

_(12:23PM) If you want._

**(12:24PM) I do.**

_(12:24PM) Then yeah, I guess we are. No use backing out now, I suppose._

**(12:25PM) You should meet my friends. They might be beginning to think you're made up at this point.**

_(12:25PM) I think I'm fine with letting them believe you've gone crazy._

**(12:25PM) Mingyu likes to joke that I'm being catfished, too.**

_(12:26PM) Catfished how? I've only sent you my eye, I'm not tricking you with anything._ **  
**

**(12:26PM) That's what I said. He said you could still be an old man somewhere pretending to be a Pledis student.  
**

**(12:26PM) Then, come Saturday, we meet up and you kidnap me.** _  
_

_(12:27PM) What would I do with someone from Carat? Useless._

**(12:27PM) See? You can't fake school spirit, that's what I told him.  
**

**(12:27PM) I know you're a real boy, Minghao.**

_(12:28PM) Gee, thanks, Jiminy Cricket._

**(12:28PM) Honestly, I kind of can't wait for Saturday. It feels so far away.**

_(12:28PM) I'm fine with waiting._

**(12:29PM) Really? I just kind of want it to come faster and all.**

**(12:29PM) Maybe we can meet up today! When does your break end?**

_(12:31PM) Uhm, no, Junhui. The schools are near, but not that near._ **  
**

**(12:32PM) I wouldn't mind heading to Pledis School of Arts, pose as a starving artist and all that.**

_(12:32PM) As if. You'd probably prefer to pose as a live model for drawing classes._

**(12:33PM) You flatter me.**

_(12:33PM) That was a mistake._

**(12:33PM) It's already been said and done.  
**

**(12:35PM) How exactly will we spot each other on Saturday, anyway?**

_(12:35PM) I dunno. Look for a Chinese kid._

**(12:35PM) Wow, cuz that's easy.** _  
_

_(12:36PM) I'll be with a short guy with a Choi Seungcheol banner that every other Pledis student will be glaring at._

**(12:36PM) Oh, your friend, the one who's a fan of Seungcheol?  
**

**(12:36PM) Your friend, the Intellectual™**

_(12:37PM) Please don't encourage him. It'll come to an end soon enough._

_(12:38PM) Once he realizes that our team is better. Jeonghan's bent on making sure we win again this year just so he could rub it in Seungcheol's face a second time._

**(12:38PM) Jeonghan? Is he your friend?**

_(12:39PM) Ah.  
_

_(12:41PM) He's this year's team captain, star player, too. Really good.  
_

_(12:41PM) That's all._

**(12:42PM) Hey, you know, that name actually sounds familiar! Does he work at Chickie's?**

_(12:42PM) I'm not sure. Never been there, remember?_

**(12:43PM) Oh, well, Jisoo's been crushing on someone there for a while. I think it's Jeonghan. I told you I was there yesterday, right?  
**

_(12:43PM) Yeah._

**(12:43PM) I told Jisoo to come over and meet me, then the Jeonghan guy was there. It could be a different Jeonghan though, since Chickie's is more our turf than yours. Lotsa people named Jeonghan.**

_(12:44PM) Yeah, could be._

**(12:44PM) Would have been a pretty small world if it were the same Jeonghan, though. We could be nearer to each other than we originally thought.**

_(12:45PM) Totally small. That would be quite the coincidence._ **  
**

**(12:45PM) I would love to stay, but my next class is at 5PM and you know what a long break means for any college student.**

_(12:46PM) Time to study?_

**(12:46PM) Naps.**

_(12:46PM) Of course._

**(12:47PM) Call me again later to wake me up?**

_(12:47PM) Yeah. Talk to you later then._

**(12:48PM) Looking forward to it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first update for the year, and part of my goal to finish more things this year!!  
> To everybody who commented on the last chapter about Bring It / Shoot Me Before You Go:  
> YAAAAAAASSSSSS WHAT A GREAT SONG, YA'LL ARE INTELLECTUALS. Wonderful.


	12. "What's the rush?"

**Junhui is bold.** __  
Minghao is italics.  
Jeonghan is regular text.

* * *

[July 28, Thursday]

_(8:11AM) Good morning._

_(8:29AM) Junhui?_

 

_(9:02AM) Jeonghan._

(9:03AM) Hm?

_(9:03AM) Oh, wow, you’re awake._

_(9:03AM) Even Junhui’s still asleep._

(9:04AM) I’m too tired to point out that you mention Junhui a lot.

_(9:04AM) You just did, but thanks._

(9:04AM) I haven’t slept…

(9:05AM) Mr. Heo’s class is killing me!!!

(9:05AM) What a monster, that man.

_(9:06AM) You? Haven’t slept?_

_(9:06AM) YOU?_

(9:07AM) Okay, so I’ve taken multiple naps, but that doesn’t count.

_(9:08AM) It definitely counts. Are you available today?_

(9:08AM) Depends what for, Hao.

_(9:09AM) Uh…_

_(9:09AM) Will you go to the mall with me?_

(9:10AM) You know my heart is already accounted for.

_(9:11AM) Not like that, dude, gross._

_(9:11AM) Speaking of, there’s something I have to tell you about that. I’ll save it for later._

_(9:11AM) I just thought I needed some new clothes._

(9:12AM) Oh oh oh!!!

(9:12AM) Is this for Saturday???

(9:13AM) Are you dressing up so you’ll look good for Junhui???

_(9:13AM) Of course not._

(9:14AM) Then I guess you won’t need my help…

_(9:16AM) Ugh, fine._

_(9:16AM) I wanna look good in general. It may or may not be for this Saturday._

_(9:16AM) Happy?_

(9:17AM) Absolutely. Your fashion is atrocious.

(9:17AM) What time are we meeting?

_(9:18AM) I’m free the whole day thanks to how the university cancelled classes for some event thing, so whenever you’re not busy then. I’m not sure if your classes are affected._

(9:20AM) I think we’re all free. Are the others coming?

_(9:21AM) Nah, Soonyoung wanted to hold dance practice today since Saturday’s a busy day. He only excused me when I told him what I had planned today. Hansol's stuck there._

(9:21AM) Lucky, lucky, lucky. Soonyoung never excuses dance practice.

_(9:22AM) Tell me about it._

(9:23AM) Anyway, give me some time to finish this hellish paper.

(9:23AM) Nap a little more.

(9:24AM) Then I’ll call you!

(9:24AM) Don’t expect me to be done before lunch, though.

_(9:25AM) Sure, just don’t take too long, or else I’m barging into your house myself._

(9:26AM) I’m sure my mother would love to see you.

 

 

**(1:11PM) What a beautiful day it is today, Minghao.**

_(1:13PM) The sleeping beauty awakens._

**(1:13PM) Beauty? I prefer the sleeping perfection.**

_(1:14PM) Sure._

_(1:15PM) Didn’t you have class this morning?_

**(1:15PM) Nah, school cancelled classes for Faculty Day.**

**(1:16PM) I only found out this morning and went back to sleep immediately.**

**(1:16PM) Sorry I couldn’t text good morning, but I noticed how you texted me and…**

_(1:18PM) Do I really have to ask before you continue?_

_(1:20PM) Fine. And?_

**(1:20PM) Does this mean I’ve earned the rights to being your morning priority now? ;)**

**(1:21PM) It took me only three days, I’m pretty proud of myself.**

_(1:21PM) Whatever makes you happy, Junhui, you can keep dreaming._

**(1:22PM) There’s no way you can burst my bubble now, Minghao.**

**(1:22PM) Not to mention, it’s past 1PM and you’re supposed to be in class, yet you’re texting me.**

**(1:23PM) I feel so important! What’s the occasion, darling?**

_(1:23PM) Sorry to burst your bubble, but Pledis cancelled today too, that’s the occasion._

**(1:23PM) Really? So you’re free today?**

_(1:24PM) I guess? No classes, but I made plans with my friend._

_(1:24PM) If he just… finally wakes up…_

**(1:25PM) Whacha have planned?**

_(1:26PM) We’re heading to the mall._

**(1:26PM) The city mall? With that large Christmas tree that never gets taken down even in the summer?**

_(1:27PM) Yes…_

_(1:28PM) I don’t like where this is going._

**(1:28PM) :)**

_(1:30PM) Junhui…_

**(1:30PM) Relax, relax, I’m staying home.**

**(1:31PM) It’s only two days till we finally meet, anyway.**

**(1:31PM) What’s the rush?**

_(1:33PM) Sure. I’ll believe you. Totally not suspicious at all._

**(1:33PM) Besides, we’ve already reached this far without meeting each other.**

**(1:34PM) I don’t need to head over to the mall and look for you.**

_(1:34PM) That’s right._

**(1:34PM) I could use some new clothes, though, if I wanna look good.**

_(1:35PM) Wow, the great Junhui, admitting he needs to look better?_

_(1:35PM) Is the world ending?_

**(1:36PM) I can’t help it if I wanna impress you.**

_(1:37PM) You don’t have to._

**(1:37PM) I want to, regardless. It doesn't hurt to have a good first impression.**

_(1:38PM) I'm pretty sure you ruined that within your first few texts._

**(1:38PM) Ah, but you still text me anyway.  
**

**(1:39PM) How about you? You're not nervous?"**

_(1:39PM) I guess I feel the same way. It’s a bit nerve-wracking._

**(1:40PM) It’ll be fine, right? I mean… we’re fine through text. Do you think it’ll be different in person?**

_(1:42PM) Honestly? I’m not sure, but I hope not._

**(1:42PM) Me too.**

_(1:43PM) Jeonghan’s awake. I’m gonna head out now._

**(1:43PM) Don’t leave me, darling.**

_(1:44PM) I’ll still reply, drama king._

 

 

“So, what’s the look you’re going for?” Jeonghan asked as he shuffled through clothing racks. He picked out a plaid shirt and held it up next to Minghao, before realizing that it looked similar to what the latter was already wearing and frowned in distaste, quickly putting it back. “Definitely not your usual.”

Minghao looked down at his clothes, “what’s wrong with my usual?”

“Why are we here at all, Hao?”

“Fine.”

Jeonghan chuckled and headed over to a different rack while Minghao continued to look at his usual attire. He rarely cared about what he was wearing, opting to throw on any loose article of clothing and topping it with a cardigan, as long as it was comfortable. However, he couldn’t help but feel like he had to dress up better, especially after seeing Junhui’s modelesque Instagram photos. It was clear the other boy was fashionable, and Minghao just… wanted to impress, a bit. Maybe more than a bit.

Junhui didn't need to know about that.

“Any new updates on Junhui?” Jeonghan asked casually as he picked through clothes.

“Oh, well, he doesn’t know it was me he saw the other day at Chickie’s.”

“Even after Jisoo showed up? I mean, who knew they were friends? Such a small world.”

Minghao nodded, “the topic wasn’t ever brought up afterwards. I accidentally mentioned your name yesterday though, but he thinks it’s just a coincidence that he knows someone by the same name. He knows you as Jeonghan from Chickie’s thanks to how Jisoo likes you."

At that, the clothes Jeonghan was holding up quickly clattered to the floor noisily thanks to the metal hangers. 

“And you’re only telling me this _now?_ ” He asked, a slight flush on his cheeks as he picked the fallen items up. “This isn’t something you just casually mention, Hao!”

“What, that I mentioned your name?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at the cheeky smile Minghao had, “you know what I meant! Did Junhui really say that? Jisoo likes me, too?”

“Something along those lines,” the Chinese boy replied with a chuckle. He picked out a graphic tee from a nearby rack and held it up for Jeonghan to inspect, only holding it there for a few seconds before Jeonghan shook his head immediately. Minghao sighed and placed it back. “I couldn’t ask more since I still wanted to keep up with how it’s not the same Jeonghan. Sorry about that.”

“Nah, it’s understandable,” the other boy said, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. He shoved a few articles of clothing into Minghao’s arms and pointed towards the changing room, while the younger boy dutifully followed. 

When Minghao came out a few minutes later, Jeonghan let out a low whistle.

“Junhui’s not the only one whose attention you’ll grab on Saturday.”

“He’s the only one that matters, though, I wouldn’t want to attract too much attention,” Minghao said, tugging at the hem of his shirt. He was too busy staring at his exposed knees, thanks to the  style of the pants, to notice how Jeonghan’s eyebrows raised at his statement. The older boy didn’t bother mentioning it, knowing that Minghao would end up denying what he just said anyway.

“You need to be more fashionable sooner or later, Hao.”

“Me? A fashionista?” Minghao snorted. “Maybe in another life where I’m a KPOP idol or something.”

Jeonghan hummed, “well, what do you think about this outfit anyway?”

Minghao stared at his outfit some more. Other than the pants with holes in them, he was also dressed in a black, sleeveless tee with a black jacket on top. He wasn’t used to being without colour, but Jeonghan assured him that the outfit would look fine with those crazy coloured sneakers he had, so that calmed him down. If anything, his outfit looked a lot like his dance practice outfits, just more put together and formal. It wasn’t that different from what he would pick out if he actually thought about wanting to look nice. That comforted him a bit.

“It looks alright. Something feels missing, though, but I'm not sure what.” 

“We can accessorize,” Jeonghan said, pushing Minghao back inside the changing room to change back so they can pay for the clothes. 

“I really don’t have enough money for accessories, Jeonghan,” came the reply the moment Minghao stepped back out.

“Who says we’re buying the accessories? You forget we have Soonyoung we can always borrow from. Necklaces? Rings? Earrings? Name it, he’s got them.”

Minghao blinked, “do I really have to go through this much? I mean, now that I think about it, what if the next time we meet I’m back in my usual clothing and it’ll be like I just lied to him—“

“I’m sure by the time you meet, he’ll be charmed by your brilliant personality more than your outfit, so you don’t have to worry about that,” Jeonghan said cheekily, patting his shoulder. 

After a quick trip to the cashier, they headed out and towards the food court for a quick snack, and also as a way for Minghao to thank Jeonghan for the help—after a few side comments from the older boy about how hungry and broke he was, anyway. While Jeonghan left to order his food, Minghao fished his phone from his pocket; he hasn’t been able to check if Junhui’s texted thanks to how busy they were and was greeted with a bunch of messages that made him wish he checked it earlier.

 

**(2:31PM) Okay, so, this is a complete coincidence.**

**(2:31PM) I swear it is and I had nothing to do with it.**

**(2:32PM) You’re probably still busy, but anyway, I’m heading out…**

**(2:32PM) To the mall… y’know… the city mall…**

**(2:33PM) Mingyu and Wonwoo want to watch a movie, I’m tagging along because I wanted to watch the same movie, and Jisoo’s coming with me since I didn’t want to thirdwheel.**

**(2:34PM) So basically, we’re heading to the mall, and I didn’t want you to think that I’m doing this on purpose.**

**(2:34PM) Besides, who even knows if we’ll see each other right? Right.**

**(2:34PM) Big mall, lotsa floors.**

**(2:35PM) I promise I won’t make it my goal to spot you. I wouldn’t even know how, since it’s not like we know how the other looks like.**

**(2:38PM) What if I’ve already seen you?**

**(2:38PM) If you think about it, we’ve both been in the same vicinity much longer than since we began texting…**

**(2:39PM) But then, I’m sure you’d remember seeing someone as good looking as me.**

**(2:41PM) I hope that little joke brought me back into your good graces, Minghao.**

 

 ****"You look like you've just seen a ghost," Jeonghan noted when he came back with a tray full of burgers and fries, noting Minghao's shocked expression and pale face. As a reply, the latter groaned and shoved his phone towards Jeonghan, who skimmed through the text messages available, stopping at Minghao's last reply.

"Oh, Jisoo's here?"

"Not the point, Jeonghan!" Minghao whined, earning a chuckle from the older boy. It felt like Chickie's all over again, except now he had Jeonghan with him and Junhui had Jisoo. Those two were bound to interact if they ended up seeing each other, and sooner or later, Junhui was going to put two and two together. Plus Jeonghan would _have_ to introduce him, right? Not to mention, doesn't Jisoo already know who he was? Did he pick it up last time? All this thinking made Minghao's head hurt and Jeonghan didn't make it any better.

"It's the most important point for me," he replied cheerfully. He pushed the tray of food towards Minghao and grinned. "Relax, Hao, we're two floors away from the cinema area. Eat and we can leave as soon as you're done."

"I can't eat, I'm too hyperaware of my surroundings now. Every blonde head of hair gets me paranoid."

"This is a terrible start to your relationship."

Minghao groaned, ignoring the statement, "what am I supposed to do?"

"First of all, reply to your boy," Jeonghan said between bites of his burger. "Don't make it obvious you're panicking. Then, like I said, eat and run. Tell him you've left if that'll help you."

"Right. It's not like he'll see me, anyway."

"Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'll update this more recently, and I really did plan on updating this a month before, but I ended up a bit busier than expected;;; Sorry for that, but hopefully this makes up for it.


	13. "Jisoo, I think that's Minghao."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick update to make up for the long wait from before! To anybody reading this now, make sure to check if you’ve read the one before this too that I updated just yesterday ♡

**Junhui is bold.** _  
Minghao is italics._

* * *

[Still July 28, Thursday]

 

“Guys, he’s not replying!” 

Junhui continued clutching his phone as he whined, latching himself onto Jisoo’s arm. He stared anxiously at the screen while they walked just a few paces behind Mingyu and Wonwoo. He was beginning to debate whether he shouldn’t have told Minghao he was around after all. Junhui just figured it would be better letting him know, that way if ever they did see each other, it wouldn’t seem as if he was hiding anything from him.

He groaned, “Minghao hates me now, I can tell.”

“He doesn’t,” Jisoo said, patting the arm that was wrapped around his own. “Now can we focus on more pressing matters? I agreed to keep you company, but I am _not_ watching a horror movie.”

“Let’s watch Ice Age then,” Junhui suggested offhandedly, continuing to send random texts to Minghao here and there about his current situation. He had just texted that he was already at the mall, but still no reply. He wish he knew whether Minghao was just still busy or ignoring him. 

“Really? I was thinking Star Trek Beyond.”

“Nerd.”

“I’m leaving you to deal with being a thirdwheel and your existential Minghao crisis alone,” Jisoo said jokingly, finally catching Junhui’s attention again and making the latter hold onto his arm even tighter. The two stopped walking when they noticed that the couple in front of them had also stopped in their tracks. Mingyu was looking at the movie list—as if he hadn’t decided to watch Lights Out hours ago—with Wonwoo looking around for a good movie snack to eat.

Wonwoo turned towards the two that were lagging behind them, “I’m not feeling popcorn today. What else can we get?”

“There’s burgers over at the food court,” Jisoo suggested when Junhui continued to stare at his phone, useless at the moment thanks to his current problem. He sighed at the sight. “We can go get food while you guys line up for tickets. Two for Star Trek, please.”

“Ice Age,” Junhui managed to mumble again while Jisoo pulled him away before he could voice it out louder because Mingyu would definitely take him seriously. The Chinese boy continued looking like a kicked puppy before finally perking up when his phone vibrated.

“He finally replied!” 

“Great, now let’s go.”

 

 

**(2:57PM) Mingyu and Wonwoo’s watching Lights Out but Jisoo’s a wimp and hates watching horror movies. I’m suggesting the new Ice Age movie, but he’s also a nerd and wants to watch Star Trek instead.**

_(2:58PM) Ice Age? What are you, four years old?_

**(2:58PM) You replied! I’m still in your good graces then.**

_(2:59PM) You’re slowly disappearing again because you’re choosing Ice Age over Star Trek? Really?_

**(2:59PM) Excuse me, Minghao, I’ll have you know Ice Age is a heart-wrenching movie about a lovely raccoon.**

_(3:02PM) Raccoon?_

_(3:02PM) I’m not an animal enthusiast, but I’m pretty sure there were no raccoons in that movie. I don’t even know which animal or movie you’re referring to, at this point._

**(3:03PM) The one with the acorn.**

_(3:04PM) Scrat the saber-tooth squirrel?_

**(3:04PM) And I’m the four year old? Minghao, you’re an Ice Age Master.**

_(3:04PM) I literally only know Scrat and Sid, the sloth one._

**(3:05PM) It’s more than I know, so I guess I should brush up on my Ice Age trivia by watching it.**

**(3:05PM) I should tell Jisoo then.**

**(3:06PM) Anyway, are you still around?**

_(3:07PM) I’m about to leave._

**(3:08PM) Oh, well, guess seeing each other today just wasn’t meant to be, huh?**

_(3:08PM) Yeah. Guess not._

**(3:08PM) There’s always Saturday?**

_(3:09PM) There’s only been Saturday for us to meet, Junhui._

**(3:09PM) Ah, well, yeah. It would have been cool if we saw each other today somehow. Fate or something like that.**

_(3:10PM) What a sap._

**(3:10PM) Only for you.**

_(3:11PM) I think I’m getting diabetes._

**(3:11PM) Are you admitting I’m sweet?  
**

_(3:11PM) This entire friendship is a mistake._

**(3:12PM) So we’re friends?** _  
_

_(3:12PM) Not anymore._

**(3:13PM) Let me back into your good graces, Minghao, I’ll be good.**

_(3:13PM) I’ll think about it._

 

 

Now that Minghao was texting him again, Junhui was definitely in a much better mood and actually paid attention to what Jisoo was saying. They bickered a little over the movie choice (“What do you mean you already told Wonwoo to buy Star Trek tickets? When?” “Earlier, when you were too busy staring at your phone, Jun.”) and finally over what to eat when they finally stopped at the mall’s food court.

“Burgers? Pretzels? Fries? Pizza?”

Jisoo shrugged, “Wonwoo and Mingyu both want burgers. I might just get a slice of pizza. You can’t beat cheese and bacon pizza. You?”

“I want—“ Junhui began to say, looking around the area, before his eyes landed on a familiar figure. He smirked at the sight of familiar hair as memories of his last Chickie’s run flashed in his mind. “Jeonghan.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ”

“Over there!” The blonde said triumphantly, manoeuvring Jisoo’s body so that he was staring at Jeonghan’s general direction. It was definitely that same guy, currently carrying empty trays over to the station. Judging by Jisoo’s sudden silence, he must have spotted him too. Junhui grinned, “wanna go over there? Speaking of, did you know Minghao also has a friend named Jeonghan and—“

He paused as his eyes followed Jeonghan away from the tray station and back towards his table, finally spotting who he was seated next to. 

The guy from Chickie’s with the brown hair and round, doe eyes, whose name Jisoo never got around to telling him. He would now that he was distracted, though, that's for sure.

“Hey, Jisoo?”

Jisoo didn’t even look at him when he replied, still staring at Jeonghan’s general direction, “yeah?”

“When we were at Chickie’s before, you were introduced to some guy, right? What was his name?”

“Oh, Vernon’s friend? Myeongho?”

He couldn't helpt it, but Junhui’s heart sank at the name—he wondered briefly and maybe hoped even more so that it could have been Minghao—but there was no pressing it. Still, there was just something ultimately familiar about the boy next to Jeonghan. Was it the similarity Minghao’s eyes? It was literally the only lead he had, along with knowing his friend was named Jeonghan, but there were probably thousands of Jeonghan’s in South Korea alone. 

Besides, Minghao had said he was eating at Chwings then, right? He couldn’t have been at Chickie’s.

Unless, he wasn’t telling the truth then, but why wouldn’t he?

“We should go over,” Jisoo suddenly said, breaking his train of thought.

“Shhhh,” Junhui hushed. “I’m having an epiphany there.”

That seemed to break Jisoo’s own trance as he turned to stare at his friend. Junhui was still staring in the same direction, looking like he was calculating something in his head. Jisoo knew it wasn’t all the time that Junhui opted to be more serious about things, so whatever he was thinking about must have been important. Honestly, Jisoo was just wondering how long it would take before Junhui would put two and two together and maybe translate Myeongho into Hanja so it’ll be a Chinese name and—

“Jisoo, I think that’s Minghao.”

“Really?” Jisoo asked with a small, amused smile. “What made you say that?”

“I just—It’s a gut feeling, but—“ Junhui began to say in a rush. “Minghao could have lied when he said he was in Chwings, because I said I was going to be in Chickie’s, but that means we’ve actually seen each other. He would have known all this time then, right? Why didn’t he say anything?”

“He could have just been in shock about it, too,” Jisoo suggested gently. They watched as Jeonghan and his friend stand up to leave, walking away from their current direction. Junhui didn’t make a move to follow, choosing instead to stare at Minghao’s retreating figure. He was dressed like how the blonde imagined him to, all comfortable clothes that looked like it could swallow him whole. That was definitely Minghao.

“Why aren’t you following?”

Junhui sighed, “I want to meet him, I really do, but I’m too nervous to do it now. It doesn’t seem right. He didn’t tell me he’s seen me for a reason, too. I can keep secrets of my own, right? At least I can tell Mingyu that I’m not being catfished for sure.”

“Really?” The other boy raised an eyebrow in question. “Is that the only reason, Jun?”

“He’s also so much cuter than I imagined him to be and I don’t think my heart can handle talking to him up close now that I know how he looks like,” Junhui finally burst out in a rush, a slight flush to his cheeks as he finally admitted the real reason behind his nerves. Minghao definitely sold himself short when he described himself what felt like ages ago now; nothing much stands out? As if. Everything stood out. Junhui was sold. 

Jisoo chuckled, “well, you have two days to steel your nerves before you finally meet on Saturday. You won’t tell him you saw him today, right?”

“No,” Junhui answered, shaking his head. “I guess we’re equal now, somehow. I feel kinda better about it rather than bitter he kept it a secret. He’s seen me all this time, but didn’t ignore me or anything."

“Why would he? You’re Wen Junhui.”

Junhui couldn’t help the breathless laugh that escaped his lips at that statement, “yeah, yeah, I am. And he’s Minghao. Do you think this thing will really go somewhere?”

“Isn’t it already? Who knows, he might have been scared to tell you about it for the same reason you have.”

"Why?" The blonde couldn't help but ask. "He's got nothing to be worried about."

"Whatever you say, Junhui."

 

 

_(3:31PM) I'm on my way home._

**(3:32PM) Get home safe, Minghao.  
**

**(3:32PM) Movie's starting soon so I won't be able to reply. Don't miss me too much.**

_(3:34PM) Thanks. I won't. Have fun watching, live long and prosper._

**(3:34PM) You could at least humor me a little.**

**(3:34PM) Also are you quoting Star Trek??? You and Jisoo are both nerds.**

_(3:35PM) Fine. Call me later tonight since I'll miss you dearly and also since I wanna talk to you about the movie._

_(3:35PM) Better?_

**(3:38PM) Absolutely. I think my soul has descended into heaven from pure bliss.**

_(3:39PM) Go watch the movie, Junhui._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that technically, I started this story in 2016 (woops) so the movies showing are July 2016 movies that I had to Google for the sake of accuracy. Not a lot of text moments in this chapter since I really wanted the Junhui scene to happen with more detail. Now that that’s done, what’s gonna happen next? Dun dun dunnn.


	14. "See you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to finish this chapter at 3AM instead of sleeping? I was going to wait until Junhao Day to upload this, until I figured, why wait? Here’s to hoping I finish the rest of my Junhao drafts in time, though.

**Junhui is bold.** __  
Minghao is italics.  
Soonyoung is represented by *asterisks around his text.*

* * *

 

[July 29, Friday]

**(1:17PM) I feel like we should get to know each other more.**

_(1:19PM) What do you mean, exactly?_

**(1:19PM) Wanna play a question game?**

_(1:20PM) That's way too cliche, Junhui._

_(1:20PM) And a bit too late, don't you think? It's been 8 days._

**(1:21PM) Still, I'm sure there's always more to know.**

_(1:22PM) What if we run out of things to talk about on Saturday?_

**(1:22PM) I doubt it, you're very interesting.**

**(1:22PM) That, and I can talk forever, trust me.**

_(1:23PM) Oh, I believe you. The second part at least._

**(1:23PM) I'm still very hurt about last night.**

_(1:23PM) I've already apologized!_

_(1:24PM) I really didn't mean to fall asleep while you were talking about the movie._

**(1:24PM) You were the one who wanted to talk about it!!!**

_(1:25PM) I know, but then I got tired, rested my eyes..._

**(1:25PM) It's because of my soothing voice, huh?**

_(1:26PM) Let's not go that far._

**(1:26PM) You owe me.**

_(1:27PM) Owe you what?_

**(1:27PM) A night of staying awake? ;)**

_(1:29PM) I value my sleep._

**(1:30PM) Fine. How about more calls?**

_(1:30PM) I can deal with that._

**(1:30PM) Great!**

 

Minghao had almost, just almost forgotten how careful he had to be when it came to what he told Junhui. The other boy acted faster than a normal person should at times, which was made apparent soon enough by the way his phone vibrated in his hand only a few seconds after Junhui's last message. He contemplated ignoring it, but he didn't really have reason to. His afternoon classes were cancelled again so he was back home, and he knew Junhui's next class was a good 4 hours away. Both boys were well aware of the facts. 

Mentally steeling himself for whatever Junhui decided to discuss about, he answered the call. 

 **"And here I thought you weren't going to answer!"** came the immediate little whine. 

_"It was pretty tempting."_

**"I know you can never resist me."**

_"Do you want to experience a dropped call again?"_

That earned Minghao a breathless laugh from the other end of the phone, followed by a too-cheerful, **"of course not!"** Unsure how to reply, he waited a few sure seconds before Junhui spoke again. 

**"You know, we haven't discussed what happens after we meet."**

_"If you find me."_

**"I plan to. It's not like you'll hide on purpose, right?"**

_"I guess not. All this would be pretty pointless if I did. So what do you want to do?"_

**"Well, since we're definitely going to win and celebrate, how about you come with us?"**

_"Excuse me?"_ Minghao scoffed despite the smile tugging at his lips. _"You mean when Pledis wins and you're the one who has to come with us?"_

 **"Either way,"** Junhui replied without missing a beat, and the brunette could almost surely imagine the bright smile on the boy's face, which had a lot to do with actually knowing how Junhui looked and smiled to begin with. **"You meet my friends or I meet yours. That sounds pretty fun!"**

The thought was admittedly more nerve wracking than fun. Sure, he's technically met Mingyu and Wonwoo if the few times over the phone counted; he's met Jisoo for sure, even if Junhui had yet to know. He'd probably have to meet with Seungcheol too; Jeonghan would never let him live that down. Still, they were Junhui's friends, parts of his life and most likely big ones at that, and Minghao meeting them? Even just thinking about it made everything feel like it was suddenly advancing a level higher, which was a bit too much to take, especially on their first day of actually meeting. 

Junhui sounded genuinely excited though, while Minghao soon realized it was his turn to reply and blurted out what he could before the sudden silence could be pointed out. 

_"You say that now, but wait till you have to endure the strong school spirit and realize slowly that Carat Science University has lost and there's no escape. Pledis will consume you."_

**"Wow, Minghao. That went dark. Is this what all arts students are like?"**

_"What if it is?"_

**"I accept you."**

Minghao rolled his eyes regardless of being unseen, _"of course you do."_

**"And your friends."**

_"I'm sure they're thankful."_

**"So what do you say about that plan, though?"**

_"Uhm, well,"_ the brunette started to say, before deciding that sometimes honesty was the best policy. _"I don't mind you meeting my friends. I'm a bit nervous about the opposite of that though, but we're going to win so I shouldn't worry."_

**"Why? You've already met most of my friends."**

Once again, Minghao's thoughts fluttered back to meeting Jisoo. 

**"If anything, I should be the nervous one. I don't hear a lot from your friends."**

_"I'm sure they'll like you."_

**"I'm sure they'll like me, too!"**

_"I take it back."_

**"My friends already like you, so you really have less worries,"** Junhui said reassuringly after chuckling at his small joke. **"You've helped us with countless food problems already, plus they hear me talk about you way too much."**

_"I still take it back."_

**"Aw, really? I kind of want your friends to like me though."**

There was a clear pause after that, a few seconds too long, but too short for Minghao to take the time to say something to fill it in. Also because it felt like Junhui had stopped rather abruptly and that there was something missing. Sure enough, he was met with Junhui's voice again a few more seconds later, a surprising nervous edge to his normally confident tone of speaking. 

**"Is that okay? That I want your friends to like me?"**

Caught off-guard by the sudden question, Minghao began to nod before realizing that was pretty dumb. He wished this was done through texting instead of through a call; he was pretty sure actually hearing the nervousness clear as day in Junhui's voice was the most surprising thing. What does he have to be nervous about after all? That, and also because he was pretty sure he let the silence stretch a bit too long again. He really should say something.

 _"I mean,"_ Minghao began to say, still trying to formulate his words better. _"Why wouldn't it be okay? Unless you plan to steal my friends."_

Thankfully, the small joke worked, and whatever awkward air of tension they had—surprisingly palpable despite it being a phone call—disappeared with Junhui's burst of laughter. 

**"The only thing I plan to steal is your heart, Minghao."**

Really? Such a cliche line shouldn't have made Minghao suddenly blush, especially since it wasn't the first time Junhui had flirted around, but maybe there was just something in the way the call had been going that made him a bit more vulnerable to his feelings. His feelings. Whatever they were. It was still a bit too surreal to think about things that deeply just yet. He'd settle for friends unless otherwise stated. 

_"Sweep me off my feet and all that?"_

**"Of course! I'm sure by now you're at least, like, one foot off the ground."**

_"Not really."_

**"One toe off the ground?"**

Minghao burst out laughing at the incredulous statement, certain that his momentary lack of composure made Junhui grin on the other end, but he couldn't help it, _"one toe? Really? Try harder."_

**"Tomorrow for sure."**

Honestly, Minghao had almost forgotten it was tomorrow. 

**"I almost forgot what tomorrow meant. I  can't believe it's finally tomorrow."**

The brunette cleared his throat, _"yeah, same here."_

**"We still haven't decided what to do, exactly. What do you suggest?"**

_"Can we just see how it goes when we do meet?"_ Minghao asked tentatively. He didn't want to voice out his actual concern—that Junhui wouldn't be as enthusiastic about things once they've actually met—but there must have been something in the way he asked that Junhui picked up on, regardless. There was the added fact that sooner or later, Junhui was going to remember seeing him at Chickie's; if not him, then Jisoo, and he'd have to confess to searching Junhui up before that, too.

 **"You're worried about something,"** Junhui stated rather than asked. 

_"Maybe a little."_

**"Care to tell me?"**

_"It's nothing important."_

**"Hey,"** the other boy said, tone suddenly serious and catching Minghao by surprise once more that day. **"You wouldn't worry over a small thing. If I can get rid of that worry, I will, so please tell me?"**

After a few seconds he quickly added, tone lighter, **"let your dear Junhui flirt with those worries and whisk them away."**

Minghao bit back a laugh, _"are you admitting your flirting drives people away?"_

**"You're still here, aren't you?"**

_"You've been flirting with me?"_

**"Ouch. I must have been pretty bad at it if you had to ask."**

_"Of course not,"_ Minghao began to say as sarcastically as possible, once again ignoring the flush on his cheeks. _"You clearly showed how interested you were. In yourself, at least."_

 **"I have to make sure you know all my good points,"** Junhui replied promptly. **"Which in my case, just happens to be everything."**

That wasn't a lie, Minghao thought to himself, but Junhui didn't need to know that. 

_"Sure, Junhui."_

**"Hey, I want a nickname."**

_"You want a what?"_

**"A nickname. For me. From you. Like how your nickname from me is Haohao—"**

At that, Minghao promptly hung up. He needed a good reason to get out of possibly calling Junhui a cute nickname out loud; he could always opt to give a dumb sounding one, too, since it’s not like he found Haohao to sound cute. Definitely not, no matter what Junhui thought. He could probably do it through text though, but also because Junhui was easier to ignore without actually hearing his voice.

 

**  
(1:42PM) You dropped the call again!!!**

**(1:42PM) It was going so well.**

**(1:43PM) My heart is crushed, as always.**

_(1:43PM) I warned you about that nickname, Junhui._

_(1:43PM) You dug that hole yourself._

**(1:43PM) I just want a nickname. Can you still give me one?**

_(1:45PM) Jun._

**(1:45PM) That’s so simple!**

_(1:47PM) It’s a nickname, nicknames are supposed to be simple._

**(1:47PM) I want a cute one.**

_(1:48PM) I’m not calling you Junjun._

**(1:49PM) You admit it’ll sound cute though!**

_(1:49PM) It’s Jun or nothing._

**(1:50PM) One would think an art student would have more creative nicknames.**

_(1:52PM) Huihui sounds weird._

_(1:52PM) Junnie._

**(1:53PM) That’s cute! Can I be called Junnie?**

_(1:53PM) No._

**(1:54PM) Why would you give me such false hope?**

_(1:54PM) I’ll call you that when you deserve it._

**(1:55PM) Like when I’m cute?**

_(1:56PM) I thought you were always cute?_

**(1:56PM)!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_(1:56PM) What?_

**(1:57PM) You called me cute!!!!!**

_(1:57PM) What_

_(1:57PM) No_

_(1:57PM) I was saying_

**(1:57PM) I’m cute!!!**

_(1:58PM) I meant_

_(1:58PM) That’s something you would say!_

**(1:58PM) But I didn’t say it, you did!**

**(1:58PM) I wish this happened during the call.**

_(2:00PM) I’m glad this didn’t happen during the call._

**(2:00PM) Calling me cute is nothing to be ashamed of, Minghao!**

**(2:01PM) I call you cute all the time.**

_(2:03PM) Both statements are a mistake._

**(2:04PM) Just one of them. I’m sure you’re cute.**

_(2:04PM) How can you be so sure?_

**(2:04PM) I just am.**

**(2:05PM) Meanwhile, the other statement is because you’re right…**

**(2:05PM) I’m not cute…**

_(2:06PM) Junhui? Are you sick or something?_

**(2:07PM) I’m more of handsome, gorgeous, dazzling, hot…**

_(2:07PM) Definitely something wrong with you._

**(2:08PM) I thought you already believed I was good looking?**

**(2:08PM) I'm sure you could visualize me pretty clearly, or should I describe myself again?**

_(2:09PM) No thanks._

**(2:11PM) What are you wearing tomorrow?**

(Minghao glanced at the clothes he had bought with Jeonghan, already hanging on a chair by his closet.)

_(2:12PM) I don't know yet._

_(2:12PM) I won't tell you even if I knew, you're gonna have to find me without clues._

**(2:13PM) I'm sure it won't be that hard. Just gotta look for a dark haired cutie.**

_(2:13PM) I wondered how you knew for a moment before I remembered I told you._

**(2:13PM) Yeah, I didn't forget your description.**

**(2:14PM) Huge eyes that hold the stars in the sky, too.**

_(2:14PM) What if you don't recognize me regardless?_

**(2:15PM) Trust me on this one, Minghao, I will.**

**(2:16PM) Since you didn't ask me, I thought I'd let you know I'll be in a bright yellow shirt to match my golden hair.**

_(2:16PM) Yellow? But Carat's school colour is rose quartz, wouldn't you be wearing that to support your school?_

**(2:17PM) Rose quartz? You mean pink? Does this mean you're wearing purple to support your school? ;)**

**(2:17PM) Walked right into that one, darling.**

_(2:18PM) Honestly, no. We're an arts school, dear, we don't conform to the rules._

_(2:18PM) But also, the specific shade of purple is called serenity._

**(2:18PM) Truly a Fine Arts student.**

**(2:19PM) Bummer, though. Then again, if all of you wear the same shade, it'll be hard to see you.**

**(2:19PM) But yes, I'll be wearing bright yellow so I'll stand out and you can easily spot me.**

_(2:19PM) How thoughtful._

**(2:20PM) Anything for you!**

**(2:20PM) Will you look for me at least?**

Minghao was spared having to answer by his phone ringing yet again. He almost thought it would be Junhui deciding that he wanted a call again, but thankfully the other boy always texted before calling, unlike a certain Kwon Soonyoung whose name was flashing on his screen. He knew Soonyoung was aware that he didn't usually enjoy phone calls and that texting before one was of utmost importance. Especially if what he was going to talk about could be done through text, which was usually the case. 

He let it ring until it stopped, only to pick up the ringing a second time. Minghao continued to ignore it until it stopped a second time, followed only by a text message notification this time. 

*(2:22PM) A little birdie told me you have no classes this afternoon, again.*

_(2:23PM) Hansol's dead to me._

*(2:23PM) You know why I was calling!!!*

*(2:24PM) Why didn't you answer? T^T*

_(2:24PM) I really don't, but you know the answer to your question._

*(2:25PM) You already skipped yesterday! At least come this afternoon. I swear tomorrow after the game, you can have as much time as you want with Junhui.*

_(2:25PM) If we win he might hang out with us._

*(2:26PM) You mean when we win!!! You dare doubt Yoon Jeonghan and the team? :O*

_(2:26PM) Oh, yeah, woops._

_(2:26PM) Of course not. Yoon Jeonghan is our king._

*(2:27PM) Thanks, Hao! - Jeonghan*

_(2:27PM) What are you guys doing together?_

*(2:27PM) He's the birdie who told me, actually, not Hansol.*

_(2:28PM) Yoon Jeonghan is trash. King who?_

*(2:28PM) Take that back! - Jeonghan*

_(2:28PM) Make me!_

_(2:29PM) If we lose and I have to hang out with his friends, I’ll tell Jisoo you’re not an angel at all._

*(2:31PM) No fighting over my peaceful messages! :< *

_(2:31PM) Stop giving him your phone then._

*(2:32PM) I already had to wrestle it out of him before he could reply to your last quip.*

*(2:32PM) Back to the main point~ *

*(2:33PM) See you in 30 minutes, kay? *

_(2:33PM) Fine, fine. Are we going to work on the new routine?_

*(2:34PM) Yup! ^^ Chan has a few suggestions already. We should start soon if we want to finish it and perfect it before dance off. *

_(2:35PM) I'll be on my way. Make it 40 minutes._

*(2:35PM) See you~~~ *

*(2:36PM) Traitor! - Jeonghan *

 

**  
(2:32PM) I'm not sure if I'm happy I didn't get a no right off the bat or sad because I'm not getting anything at all.**

_(2:38PM) Oh, sorry, I gotta go for a bit._

_(2:39PM) Soonyoung called, but I ignored it, and then he texted. He found out my classes got cancelled and wants me in dance practice since I already skipped yesterday's._

**(2:39PM) Soonyoung must be your dance captain then?**

_(2:40PM) Ah, yeah, he is._

**(2:40PM) I'm slowly learning the names of your friends!**

Purely by accident each time, Minghao thought to himself with a sigh as he mentally whacked himself in the head. He really hoped Junhui isn't the type to search people up, unlike Hansol did. Especially since his friends weren't exactly the most lowkey members of the school. Dance captain? Basketball star player? Their names weren't all that common, either. It's also not like he could expose that he didn't exactly want Junhui to know his friends' names either. 

_(2:41PM) Congratulations? You'll meet them tomorrow anyway after we win._

**(2:41PM) If losing means I get to meet your friends, then it might just be worth it.**

_(2:42PM) I don't share the same sentiments._

_(2:42PM) Pledis is in it to win it._

**(2:43PM) You could be sweeter to me sometimes, my darling Minghao.**

**(2:43PM) Are you heading off to school then?**

_(2:44PM) Yeah. I'll talk to you later. I’ll probably finish by the time you have class, though._

**(2:44PM) Won't you be too tired after practice?**

_(2:44PM) I'll manage._

**(2:45PM) You collapsed and fell asleep immediately last time.**

_(2:45PM) Keep me awake then._

**(2:46PM) Sounds like a challenge! I accept!**

_(2:46PM) Good luck._

_(2:46PM) Oh, and my answer's yes._

**(2:47PM) Your answer to what?**

_(2:48PM) I'll look for you, too. Make sure the shirt really is brighter than the sun._

**(2:48PM) I'll make sure my dazzling smile is even brighter than my shirt.**

_(2:49PM) Sure, Junhui._

 

  
Dance practice really was fun as much as it was tiring. It's not like he didn't want to go, so he got dressed in his usual attire and popped on his contacts and made his way to school. When Minghao got to the studio, he was surprised to find only Soonyoung, Chan, and Jeonghan around. Then again, the others weren't let off the hook the day before and were probably already done with learning whatever choreography Chan had come up with. Hansol was one of them, but he had been hoping his friend was around. Why was Jeonghan there though? 

"Why are you here?" Minghao voiced out immediately as he entered, while Jeonghan immediately knew he was the one being referred to.

"I got bored with class," Jeonghan said simply. "I was also hoping I could coerce Chan here to think up a cheer dance choreography in honour of me for tomorrow’s game."

At that, Chan frowned, "and I had to keep telling him to talk to the cheerleaders about it, not me."

Jeonghan merely shrugged. 

"I already did, but they strictly cheer for the whole team and not just me. I need all the love and support I could get."

"Look for it somewhere else.”

The basketball player ignored the statement in favour of poking Minghao, who had began stretching next to Soonyoung, in the shoulder. He received a grunt in reply which only caused him to poke at the other boy again.

“ _You_ , sir,” Jeonghan began to say with an accusatory tone. “This Junhui guy is a bad influence on you if you’re seriously doubting we won’t win tomorrow.”

“I don’t doubt you at all,” the brunette replied.

Soonyoung nodded, cheerfully adding that nobody doubted Jeonghan but Jihoon, really. That earned them a two minute dramatic complaint from Jeonghan, who was sharing how tough it was to have his friend support the enemy side. He eventually directed his complaint towards Minghao, stating that he hoped the younger boy would never betray him in the same way once he gets together with Junhui. Minghao promptly tuned him out in favour of finishing his stretches.

“Who’s Junhui?” Chan asked once Jeonghan’s monologue ended.

“Carat scum.”

“A friend,” Minghao answered, rolling his eyes at Jeonghan’s reply, before snickering despite himself. “But yeah, he’s Carat scum.”

“A friend he’s only meeting tomorrow for the first time,” Soonyoung cheerfully added once more, which earned an incredulously look from the youngest in the room. Sure, he was young, but Chan was undoubtedly more mature than the other boys combined sometimes; that wasn’t exactly something to be proud about. It’s a wonder he even puts up with the dance team, but he really was passionate about dance, so there was that.

Chan continued to look confused, “stranger danger?”

“No longer a stranger,” Minghao said simply. “Like I said, we’re friends.”

“With something more,” Jeonghan added teasingly, as he dodged the kick that Minghao sent his way right after that. He laughed as he pretended to run away, even if Minghao wasn’t exactly chasing him. Eventually, he ended up right back where he started next to the Chinese boy. “It’s finally tomorrow. Excited?”

“Nervous, more like.”

Soonyoung patted Minghao’s shoulder in comfort at that, “ease up, Minghao. The only thing you need to worry about now is learning Chan’s new choreography.”

“As if I need to worry about dancing.”

 

  
Minghao did, in fact, have to worry about dancing. Two hours later, with Jeonghan leaving sometime in the middle of watching them practice, and he has never felt more tired in his life. There was the familiar ache in his muscles and annoying feeling of sweat down his neck and back, but overall, it was fun. The choreography was definitely more challenging than usual, but that made it all the more enjoyable by the end, once he finally got the steps.

Not to mention, the happy look on Chan’s face when Minghao complimented him on it was a good bonus, too.

“Don’t forget to shower later tonight,” Soonyoung jokingly said after Minghao opted to just get changed so he could head home earlier instead. “And tomorrow. Wouldn’t want to smell all sweaty for Junhui, right?”

“Thanks for the advice,” Minghao said with a hint of sarcasm.

He glanced at the wall clock and realized that he really did finish just half an hour after Junhui’s 5PM class. Minghao debated texting him, but that would ruin his general rule about not texting during class. As much as he hated to admit it, a part of him did sometimes think about how much more fun it’ll be to text Junhui during a particularly boring lecture. He was more than certain the other boy felt the same at all times.

_(5:37PM) So, how’s class?_

**(5:37PM) It was boring until you texted.**

**(5:37PM) And you texted knowing I was in class!**

**(5:38PM) One time thing? I think not!**

_(5:38PM) You’re being too enthusiastic about this._

**(5:38PM) Am I? I can’t help it. It really is a pleasant surprise.**

**(5:39PM) How was dance practice?**

_(5:39PM) It went pretty well. I had to go through a new routine.  
_

_(5:39PM) I can't wait to see it with all of us together, to be honest._

**(5:40PM) Maybe if you don't skip practice.**

_(5:42PM) I had a perfectly valid reason for skipping yesterday.  
_

_(5:42PM) And I didn't skip! I was given permission!_

**(5:43PM) Of course. You told me you only shopped around and ate at the mall yesterday though.**

_(5:43PM) It's still pretty valid._

_(5:43PM) You're making me regret texting you if you're going to keep bullying me like this._

**(5:44PM) I wasn't bullying you, darling, just some light teasing.**

_(5:44PM) Same thing._

**(5:45PM) Will I get to see you dance sometime?**

_(5:46PM) Maybe, maybe not._

**(5:46PM) What are you learning new choreography for?**

_(5:46PM) There's a small dance off competition being held in the city every few months.  
_

_(5:47PM) We join whenever it happens._

**(5:47PM) Have you won?**

_(5:48PM) The real question is, have we lost?_

_(5:48PM) And the answer to that is yes. Always second place, annoyingly enough._

**(5:49PM) I'd consider that a win.**

_(5:51PM) Not for Soonyoung. Not for me, either.  
_

_(5:51PM) Gold or nothing.  
_

**(5:52PM) Pledis truly is in it to win it.  
**

**(5:52PM) Still, calculations state that it's an alternating win for the basketball game, so...**

_(5:52PM) You can't beat skill with science._

**(5:53PM) We have both.**

_(5:53PM) You expect me to believe Choi Seungcheol calculates his moves?  
_

_(5:53PM) Really?_

**(5:54PM) Okay, probably not.  
**

**(5:54PM) But he really is pumped for the game! I'm sure it'll be exciting, at least.  
**

**(5:54PM) That's if I can focus on the game at all.**

**(5:54PM) My thoughts might be too occupied by you.**

_(5:55PM) Good thing you're not the one playing, then._

**(5:55PM) Yup, definitely!  
**

**(5:55PM) Are you already home by the way?**

_(5:56PM) Nah, I'm on the bus though, practice ended just a bit before I texted._

**(5:56PM) Safe trip home.**

_(5:56PM) Mhm, thanks. I'll be fine._

**(5:57PM) Wouldn't want anything bad happening before the big day!**

_(5:57PM) You say that like I'm gonna play tomorrow, too._

**(5:58PM) You have a much more important task.  
**

**(5:58PM) Meeting me.**

_(5:58PM) if I don't go, I'm sure Jeonghan can forgive me..._

**(5:59PM) Don't crush my hopes again, Minghao, I've already waited for so long.  
**

**(5:59PM) Are you excited? I'm excited.**

_(6:01PM) I'm... curious about what will happen, at least._

**(6:01PM) That's a good thing, right?**

_(6:01PM) I guess so._ **  
**

**(6:02PM) I'll take it as a good thing.  
**

**(6:03PM) You know...  
**

**(6:03PM) You never did get around to telling me what you were worried about earlier.**

_(6:03PM) It's nothing._

**(6:03PM) And I won't accept nothing as an answer.**

**(6:04PM) See! I knew it.  
**

**(6:04PM) C'mon, just tell me. I meant it when I said I'd rather you not be worried about things. It's contagious.**

_(6:05PM) I'm making you worry?_

**(6:05PM) Just a little. So ease my worries and let me know?**

_(6:08PM) I was just wondering if we'll have the same dynamic in person, that's all. I could be a bit introverted at times._

**(6:08PM) And I'm an extrovert when I want to be, but I can respect a good silence, too!  
**

**(6:09PM) If we're opposites, that could make things better. Opposites attract, right?**

_(6:11PM) If you put it that way, then sure._

**(6:11PM) We're fine when we call, too.**

_(6:13PM) It's still not the same as actual being there in person._

_(6:13PM) Like, seeing each other. Face to face._

**(6:14PM) Are you worried you'll be rendered speechless by my good looks?**

_(6:14PM) You could believe that if you want._ **  
**

**(6:16PM) Well, on a serious note, I'm sure meeting in person won't change anything. At least I know it won't for me, so I'm hoping for the same.  
**

**(6:17PM) It's almost like finally meeting a long distance friend, except you're not really that far away.**

_(6:17PM) Your analogies are weird.  
_

**(6:18PM) But they're accurate.**

_(6:18PM) I'll give you that.  
_

_(6:21PM) I've reached home safe and sound._

**(6:22PM) That's good to know. Dinner?**

_(6:25PM) Yeah, Mom's already got it ready._

**(6:25PM) Will you be eating and then collapsing again?**

_(6:26PM) I thought you were going to keep me awake this time?_

**(6:26PM) Only if you want to, of course. If you're tired I'd much rather you rest.**

_(6:26PM) I think I can manage for a few more hours. Practice was shorter today than normal, anyway._

**(6:28PM) I'd hate to say I'm happy to hear that, if it means making you more tired, but I really am happy to hear that.**

_(6:29PM) Will it burst your bubble if I tell you I'm staying up since I just remembered I had a paper due tonight?_

**(6:29PM) Yes, so please don't tell me.**

_(6:30PM) Gotcha.  
_

**(6:34PM) Class ended early!!!** _  
_

_(6:35PM) Good for you._

**(6:35PM) I'll be eating out with Wonwoo since Mingyu's too swamped with work tonight to cook for us.**

_(6:36PM) It must be a tragedy missing out on his food._

**(6:36PM) It really is, plus I can do without spending more money.**

_(6:37PM) I'm gonna be having dinner and working on my paper, so I might not reply in a bit.  
_

**(6:38PM) Take all the time you need, just make sure to come back.  
**

**(6:38PM) I'll miss you!**

_(6:39PM) So dramatic._

**(6:39PM) You know I mean it!**

_(6:39PM) Yeah, yeah, I'll miss you too._ **  
**

**(6:41PM) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**(6:41PM) Did you mean to say that this time?** _  
_

_(6:42PM) Sure, with an ego as big as yours, your absence is very obvious._

**(6:42PM) It leaves a gaping hole in your heart, huh?**

_(6:42PM) Again, let's not go that far.  
_

_(6:43PM) I'll talk to you again after I finish my paper._

**(6:43PM) Good luck!**

_(6:45PM) Thanks, I'll need it._

 

 

**(10:10PM) How are we doing on that paper?  
**

**(10:17PM) Minghao? Bad time?**

_(10:21PM) Sorry, I was too busy trying to look for sources.  
_

_(10:22PM) It's going terribly, but I'm almost done, so that's one good thing about it._

**(10:22PM) Should I stop texting again for a bit?**

_(10:25PM) No, I can multitask a bit this time around. Almost done, anyway.  
_

_(10:25PM) Are you heading to sleep yet?_

**(10:26PM) I don't think I can.  
**

**(10:26PM) I'm too excited.**

_(10:31PM) I can. I'm genuinely tired and this paper is officially done._

**(10:32PM) Should I be sad you're not as excited as I am?**

_(10:32PM) Is it really a surprise?_

**(10:33PM) Well, if you put it that way, not really.**

_(10:35PM) Just kidding. I am looking forward to it. I'm just really tired at the same time._

**(10:35PM) I bet you're sleeping early so you could dream about me, huh?  
**

_(10:36PM) Your mind truly amazes me sometimes._

**(10:37PM) You're not saying I'm wrong.**

_(10:37PM) I'm really tempted to say you're right just to see how you'll react, honestly._

**(10:38PM) I'm blushing already, Minghao. I am but a weak hearted Chinese boy.**

_(10:38PM) Wouldn't want you to die before we meet, so I won't say anything then._

**(10:39PM) That might actually be a good idea.  
**

**(10:40PM) Ready to sleep, then?**

_(10:42PM) Absolutely._

**(10:43PM) Good night, Minghao! Sweet dreams of me!**

_(10:43PM) Night, Junhui. Sure. Sleep well._

**(10:44PM) See you tomorrow!!!**

_(10:44PM) See you tomorrow._

 

* * *

 

As a small bonus, I wanted to know what you guys want to see more!  Pledis winning and Junhui meeting Minghao's friends or Carat winning and Minghao meeting Junhui's?  I may or may not already have something planned either way, but I just really wanted to know what you guys think, so humour me a little? Here's a poll for it incase you want to answer! [Click here.](http://pollmaker.vote/p/QVV5F2ST) You could also leave your thoughts in the comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a lot longer than usual (around twice longer than usual, I believe, maybe even more so) partially to make up for not updating regularly as always, and also so that I wouldn't have a short filler chapter again after this one, so have a longer one instead. Which means, yup, next chapter is d-day! Even _I'm_ excited and nervous for how the rest of the story will go. It took me quite some time to deliberate, but I've ultimately decided not to end it when they meet, which means more chapters and more waiting :^) (woops, I really am aiming for less waiting though) since I wanted to flesh out the relationship more. Which also means my originally "random, plotless text fic" suddenly gained a plot by itself.
> 
> Also Junhao's weibo? 100% flirting.
> 
> I also can't say this enough, but thank you to everybody who has left kudos and comments and supported the fic thus far!!! 


	15. "Where are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me forever to be okay with, but I didn’t want to delay any further so here it is! The results of the poll I had in the last chapter was initially a really close fight (always just a one vote difference) but when I checked before finishing this chapter today, one option had a four point lead. As I said before though, it's not really something that affected a huge part of what I already had planned, but it was interesting to see! Anyway, not a lot of texting in the chapter for obvious reasons *winkwink*
> 
> P.S. I don’t know how to write basketball games, so…

**Junhui is bold.**   
_Minghao is italics._

* * *

 

[GAME DAY]

Wen Junhui, age 19, had a dilemma.

It was finally the day where Pledis and Carat were going to have their basketball tournament, located right at Carat Science University’s campus. He would have been there already despite the game not starting yet for another two hours, but that’s where the dilemma came in. His friends were blocking the door way of his room while he sat on his bed, tired after countless attempts to wrestle Mingyu down. Wonwoo was calmly standing behind his boyfriend. Both of them were staring at him in distaste—not something that happened often—as they eyed him up and down once more.

“Look, as your friends, we just can’t let you out of the house dressed like that.”

Junhui huffed, “I told Minghao I’ll be dressed in yellow!”

“The bright yellow shirt, sure. We can handle that,” Wonwoo continued. “It’s those red pants that have to go. What kind of combination is that?”

“I just wanna be—“

“A walking McDonald’s advertisement?” Mingyu snorted. 

“Easily spotted,” the Chinese boy finished, frowning as he stood up from his bed and looked at the mirror again. Okay, fair enough, he did look like a walking order of french fries, especially with his golden hair. At that point, he didn’t really think about looking good for once. He just wanted to be seen. He figured his good looks and charms could make up for his fashion sense, or lack thereof, but his friends were adamant about not letting him leave.

Wonwoo sighed, pushing past Mingyu to enter the room once he felt that the trapped boy no longer had plans to escape.

“Please,” he started to say, throwing open Junhui’s closet. “Let us help you. You’ve been going on about meeting Minghao for so long, the least you could do is not embarrass him through hanging out with you.”

“Fine, you’re right,” Junhui finally relented, staring at all the clothes he had. He was keeping the yellow shirt, that was sure, none of them could talk him out of that. It was the only thing he told Minghao about, anyway. Mingyu eventually made his way to the closet as well, while Wonwoo stepped out of the way to let the self proclaimed fashionista do his thing. He threw various items of clothing on Junhui and told the blonde to get changed.

He emerged from his bathroom a while later dressed in the same, bright yellow shirt, paired with jeans and a jacket as well, along with sneakers that wasn’t bright enough to hurt someone’s vision. Mingyu looked at him from head to toe, clearly pleased with his work. Junhui had to admit he looked better than the walking mess he was just earlier; he only hoped Minghao would think the same. His thoughts drifted to when he saw the other boy in his loose, comfy looking clothing and couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you still heading there early?” Wonwoo asked.

Junhui shook his head, “Minghao said he’ll get there just in time. I can wait for him by the entrance, but we did agree not to meet till the end.”

“Can you really wait that long?” asked Mingyu jokingly, still flipping through Junhui’s closet just for the sake of it. He took out an oversized blue shirt, frowned, and placed it back inside. “I doubt the game’s going to end quickly. Based on calculations, we’re supposed to win, right?”

“Yeah,” the blonde said with a small smile, remembering his agreement with Minghao. Of course, basketball was more skill than just scientific (if they could call it that) observations, but it would still be great if they won regardless of either. Junhui still felt just a little bit nervous when it came to Minghao’s friends; the other boy has really been more private about his friendships and general life compared to how Junhui himself just blabbered on and on.

 

 

**(1:17PM) Are you ready?**

_(1:17PM) Are you ready to lose?_

**(1:18PM) I’m ready to finally meet you face to face.**

_(1:18PM) After you lose?_

**(1:18PM) Relax, Minghao. You might end up eating your words.**

_(1:21PM) I had to endure Jeonghan brainwashing us about how we’re going to win. That’s the only thing in my mind right now._

**(1:21PM) It’s going to suck when you lose then.**

_(1:22PM) You tell me to relax and then attack me? Rude._

**(1:22PM) Okay but really, enough of that.  
**

**(1:23PM) Will you let me know when you’re on the way? Or when you get there?**

_(1:24PM) I thought we agreed to meet after the game._

**(1:24PM) I just wanna know.**

_(1:24PM) You’re planning on starting your search early.  
_

_(1:25PM) Not happening, Junhui._

**(1:25PM) Fine, you know me so well already.**

**(1:27PM) I’m excited.**

_(1:28PM) You’ve told me that. Multiple times._

**(1:28PM) I’m excited to watch us win.** _  
_

_(1:29PM) This conversation has come to an end._

 

 

Time passed by slower than Junhui would have liked. Then again, the entire time it took for them to meet each other face to face was a long time in itself, so a few more hours didn’t hurt. He distracted himself from the wait by texting with Minghao some more, or pestering Wonwoo by joking that he was going to change back into his red pants. Eventually the latter decided that keeping Junhui in the dorms was going to drive him and Mingyu mad, and the trio made their way to school.

Soon, more people began to fill the stands, as Junhui couldn’t help but keep an extra look out around him.

“How does he look again?” Mingyu asked curiously once they sat down, looking towards the side dedicated for the other school. 

“Adorable.”

“Why did I even expect a serious answer from you?”

It would be a lie of Junhui said he didn’t want to spot Minghao early. He imagined the scene happening quite a few times; the other boy would arrive and Junhui would spot him immediately, then proceed to just stare at him for the rest of the game, regardless of which school was winning and whether Seungcheol was playing well or not. He could always leave the cheering to Mingyu and Wonwoo, anyway. 

Unfortunately, things didn’t go as he had hoped. 

For one thing, the other side was significantly farther away within the whole gymnasium and Junhui had a hard time making out the faces of anybody who entered. He wanted to ask Wonwoo for help, but the latter was pretty much blind despite how he refused to wear glasses, so he was of no help, either. Mingyu had reminded him to focus after the game when Junhui asked, so that was pointless of him to ask as well.

The announcement that the game was starting in a few minutes played, with Junhui still catching no sight of Minghao anywhere, although he felt like the brunette should be around by then. He was itching to text the other boy, but decided against it since it might be annoying by that point.   They agreed to meet after the game; he’ll respect that. Soon, the buzzer sounded. The teams were introduced, with the captains Seungcheol and Jeonghan—Minghao’s friend—greeting each other with what seemed like playful grins, but serious gazes.

After what felt like the longest basketball game of his life, Junhui finally heard the last buzzer sound.

The screaming was definitely the first thing he took note of, especially with how both teams were tied within the last few minutes. It was a ridiculously close fight, interesting enough that it kept Junhui’s mind off of Minghao most of the time, which was saying something. However, by the last minute the ball was in Yoon Jeonghan’s possession, who had sent it flying towards the net in what felt like a wild chance, but the ending was clear.

Pledis School of Arts won.

 

 

**(4:57PM) This is so sad, Alexa play Congratulations by Day6.**

_(4:58PM) I told you calculations can’t beat skill!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**(4:58PM) You’re right, you’re right. I accept the results fair and square.**

**(4:59PM) Cheol doesn’t look too sad, anyway, we’ll manage.**

**(5:01PM) Doesn’t this mean I meet your friends?**

_(5:03PM) Oh, right._

_(5:04PM) Wait, why is Jeonghan going over to your side of the stands?_

**(5:04PM) Is that Jisoo waiting for him down there?!?!**

_(5:04PM) With flowers?!?!_

**(5:06PM) I was wondering why he didn’t sit with us.  
**

**(5:06PM) None of us were informed, Mingyu’s losing it next to me.**

_(5:08PM) Well, looks like we’re not celebrating with Jeonghan._

**(5:08PM) Or Jisoo’s celebrating with you.  
**

**(5:08PM) And me!  
**

**(5:08PM) I won’t be the only Carat student with you guys.**

_(5:10PM) That’s… a possibility…_

**(5:11PM) I feel like we’re forgetting something far more important.**

_(5:11PM) Like what?  
_

**(5:12PM) Where are you?**

 

 

He waited a few more minutes before his phone vibrated; Junhui’s heart was pounding in his chest as he slowly made his way down from the bleachers towards the exit. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but he got a cheeky little _just outside, come find me_ as a reply, which he accepted as the challenge that it was. He couldn’t say that it wouldn’t be hard to find the other boy since he already knew what Minghao looked like, though, as he scanned the crowd for the familiar face.

Eventually, his sights zeroed in on one familiar figure surrounded by a few more people, although he couldn’t tell for sure if that was Minghao in the center since Junhui could only see his side. Not to mention how the brunette was dressed far differently from how Junhui remembered seeing Minghao in the other day. For one, skinny jeans? Black jacket? He looked way too stylish, so it caught Junhui off-guard when said boy turned around as he approached, and their gazes met.

That was definitely Minghao, and he looked _good_.

“Hi,” Junhui breathed out, voice softer than he ever remembered it being. “Minghao?”

Slowly, the boys surrounding the brunette dispersed with not-so-discreet whispers, although one of them had to be dragged away. Minghao himself looked a bit too shocked for words, too, something Junhui didn’t completely expect. He must be nervous too, right? Or was he surprised Junhui knew it was him so easily? After a few more awkward moments of silence, the other boy finally nodded, a small smile on his lips as he spoke.

“Hey. You found me.”

How were things supposed to advance from there?

“You really did lie to me,” Junhui decided to say, trying his best to sound cool and collected despite how quickly his heart was beating. “You said nothing about you stood out.”

Seeing Minghao roll his eyes in person shouldn’t have made him giddier, but it did; especially since the nonchalant gesture was partnered with a blush on the brunette’s cheeks that he didn’t expect, either. The other boy always felt unaffected by things whenever they texted or even during phone calls, so it just goes to show that you really can’t judge things based on just that. Junhui couldn’t help but smile brighter himself, straightening his posture a little bit to give him at least a bit more confidence. 

Still, the brunette managed to keep a stoic expression on his face despite the smile threatening to break through, "I wish I could say the same."

"I look great," Junhui said as confidently as he could, before breaking into a laugh himself. "You should have seen me earlier. I had red pants on and Mingyu threatened to disown me."

"I would have done the same."

At that, the blonde couldn't help but grin teasingly, "well, you do own my heart, I'd be sad if you disowned it."

He watched in utter amusement as Minghao scoffed, the effect only ruined by the blush on his face darkening. It was harder to say anything back in person, it seemed, with Junhui took note of happily. Also, Minghao couldn't pretend to leave the conversation since they were right in front of each other. Then again, the blonde wasn't sure if he could continue to tease Minghao so much when he was getting pretty affected by the results as well. 

"We just met," the brunette said eventually. "I'm not accepting any confessions."

"I've already said so much."

"My points stands," Minghao said again, glancing away from the other boy as he spoke. Something about him felt like he was telling the truth, or that he was at least being serious even he came off more nervous than anything; Junhui could understand that, to an extent. They did just meet that day, after all. If things—whatever those things were—would be going slow between them, that was fine. A part of him felt like it had gone slow enough, but that was just his poor impulse control talking.

Eventually, Junhui nodded, which seemed to relieve Minghao somewhat, "so, when am I meeting your friends?"

"Come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S KINDA (?) SHORT I KNOW I'M SORRY,,, I just had the huge urge to write everything else from Minghao's POV so that's where the next much longer (really, it will be) chapter comes in. I feel like things would be able to flow better from now on so hopefully updates will be faster, too! 
> 
> Also, since it's still applicable, I hope ya'll vote for Junhao on CYZJ!!! You can find threads about how to vote for them all over twitter or dm me @stilljunhui if you want.


	16. "I’m not saying I don’t like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Within the two months it took me to finish this, I opened my file over 15 times, wrote a few things, closed it, and repeat; before binge writing everything in one go since I said I wouldn't end today without updating, although I still stopped multiple times in between. Sorry it took me so long, I really wanted to write a lot more for Minghao's POV, but I'm not sure if this is enough. Lots of words and not enough texts for this one, since they're finally with each other.  
>   
> Nonetheless, we'll get back to our regular text fic programming soon after!

**[GAME DAY, Part Two]**

 

If internal panic could be personified, it would probably be named Xu Minghao. 

 

There was a lot to be said about his ability to keep that panic in check, though. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back; his jaw didn’t drop upon seeing Junhui, so that was definitely something worth praising himself for. He already knew how the other boy looked—quite early on, too, thanks to Hansol—along with seeing Junhui once before, but the effect of seeing the other boy up close and personally was something else entirely.

 

Unfortunately, the same couldn’t be said about his more involuntary reactions, like the very obvious blush present on his cheeks that Minghao desperately tried to will away. Thankfully, there was a comfortable silence between them instead as they scoured the sea of people for Minghao’s group of friends. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be glad they left the scene earlier or not, since they weren’t exactly subtle about their curiousity towards Junhui.

 

He soon heard the familiar, loud laughter that could only come from Chan.

 

Minghao walked over and tapped his friend’s shoulder as he joined them, mentally taking note of how Jeonghan wasn’t among them yet before speaking, “hey, I have someone to introduce to you guys.”

 

“Hey, Junhui, nice to finally meet you!” Soonyoung said loudly before the other could continue, waving at the blonde who was behind Minghao while the latter wanted to smack his friend for being an embarrassment. He was beginning to think this whole thing was a bad idea after all. Next to Soonyoung, Hansol immediately burst out laughing as he playfully smacked the older boy’s shoulder, followed quickly by Chan. The Chinese boy sighed at the sight.

 

It didn’t seem to bother Junhui though, who merely laughed along with them, “it’s good to have the chance to meet Minghao’s friends, too.”

 

“Well, they _were_ my friends, but now I’m having second thoughts,” Minghao said dryly, but he was also filled with relief that Junhui was taking things well, as the latter easily asked for everybody else’s names and did the introductions himself. It wasn’t like Minghao was particularly worried that his friends and Junhui wouldn’t get along, but whatever worry he initially had was now replaced with the thought of them getting along a little too well. He already had a crazy bunch of friends, did he really need another headache?

 

“We’re heading out for milkshakes and pizza,” Hansol said once the laughter died down, with a grin directed towards Junhui. “You coming with us?”

 

Junhui nodded, “I’m gonna be a Pledis student for the day and celebrate with you guys.”

 

“Jeonghan said he’ll catch up with us,” Chan announced, phone out as his fingers danced across the screen, most likely live updating the missing member of their group with what was happening. There wasn’t much to say just yet; Minghao stood next to Junhui, but that was the most they’ve done, since the blonde was quickly swept up by Soonyoung’s questions and Hansol’s random comments. It didn’t seem like Minghao minded as much, though, since he had a rather pleased look on his face as he watched everything unfold.

 

His friends warmed up to Junhui pretty quickly and vice versa, too.

 

He couldn’t help but be a little bit happy, in the end.

 

The group made their way to the nearby retro diner, making small talk the whole way there. If anything, Minghao was admittedly hyperaware of having Junhui around. A part of him still couldn’t believe that something like this could come out of texting a complete stranger. Despite the way Junhui seemed to socialize with the rest, he never left Minghao’s side, not even while they were walking. He would respond to conversation and still keep his steps in line with the other boy. 

 

Minghao was too caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn’t catch the way his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**(6:01PM) Are you normally this quiet?**

 

_(6:01PM) Are you normally this talkative?_

 

**(6:03PM) You know the answer to that is yes.**

 

_(6:03PM) We’re right next to each other, why are you texting?_

 

**(6:03PM) It didn’t feel like a topic I could ask out loud.**

 

**(6:04PM) Besides, you’re replying.**

 

The brunette rolled his eyes at that, pointedly glancing at Junhui, who was grinning cheekily at him. Thankfully, none of the others noticed the small exchange, still they finally arrived at the diner. Minghao was glad, since he was pretty sure they wouldn’t let him live it down if they caught him texting with Junhui when the other boy was right there. Then again, old habits die hard and all that. He still wasn’t sure how to approach actually talking to Junhui, if he had to be honest.

 

The small group crowded themselves into a booth; Minghao was almost pretty sure there was still space next to Chan and Soonyoung on the other side of the table, but Hansol had _insisted_ on sitting over on their side instead. The result of that would be the way Junhui ended up pressed against him, elbows touching and knees brushing every so often under the table. Again, Minghao was noticing everything a little too much for his tastes. 

 

“So, how am I doing?” Junhui asked him quietly, once the other boys were distracted by figuring out what to order.

 

“Surprisingly well,” the brunette replied, biting on the inside of his mouth to keep himself from grinning too widely. 

 

It wasn’t like he didn’t want Junhui to see him smile and laugh; Minghao doubted he could keep up that facade for too long, especially now that they were right next to each other. It’s just that he also couldn’t help but tease the other boy too, who immediately pouted at his nonchalant reaction. Junhui was proving to be more surprising the more time they spend with each other—who knew such a handsome face could end up making such a cute expression?

 

The realization made Minghao flush slightly as he quickly looked away.

 

Junhui faked a heavy sigh, “as always, you have such little faith in me, Minghao.”

 

“Yeah, well,” the other boy said with a shrug, facing back only when he was sure the colour of his cheeks returned to normal. “They’re easy to impress, anyway.”

 

“And you?”

 

“Getting there,” Minghao teased, earning yet another pout from Junhui before the blonde burst out laughing; even the way he laughed seemed to match his overall bright atmosphere. 

 

While they were waiting for the food to arrive, Jeonghan showed up, surprisingly alone. He still had a cheerful glow about him though, easily slipping into the booth next to Chan and taking in all the words of praise and congratulations that came from the other boys. It took him a few moments to realize the extra member in their booth, who definitely wasn’t a tiny brooding Jihoon. He met Junhui’s eyes and offered a bright smile.

 

“Jisoo did say you were going to be here, I completely forgot.”

 

“Speaking of, where is he?” Hansol asked before Junhui could do the same. “After his little stunt earlier, I didn’t think you two would ever part.”

 

“Oh, he had something to do,” Jeonghan said mischievously, glancing back and forth between Junhui and Minghao as he spoke. Before either of the two could question, the star basketball player quickly shifted the conversation topic to discuss earlier’s game once more. Minghao couldn’t help but feel like there was something off with the way he responded, knowing how Jeonghan had a tendency for mischief, but soon found himself going along with the conversation.

 

The food eventually arrived, with the conversation halting this time to actually eat.

 

Junhui was quick to place a few slices of pizza on Minghao’s plate before taking care of his own, the gesture not lost on Minghao and his friends; Soonyoung in particular wiggled his brows suggestively, making the brunette roll his eyes. By that point, he’s lost count how many times his cheeks grew warmer and soon gave up keeping track completely. They talked in between bites of pizza and sips of their milkshake, topics bouncing from one to another.

 

“So, Junhui,” Chan eventually said, unable to resist. “We heard you and Minghao met via texting. How did he manage not to bore you to death?”

 

“It’s fun texting him though,” the blonde replied easily, glancing at Minghao, who was making it a point to focus on his slice of pizza more. 

 

“Fun? He replies after _hours_ —“

 

Jeonghan cut Chan off with a teasing grin, “have you ever considered he just doesn’t want to reply to _you_ and your weird topics?”

 

While the two bickered, Junhui took the chance to turn fully towards Minghao, who still looked like his eyes could drown in his pizza slice. 

 

“That makes me glad you actually reply to me right away,” he said cheekily, nudging Minghao with his elbow. “I knew I was special somehow.”

 

Minghao shrugged, “I wouldn’t text you everyday if you weren’t, don’t you think?”

 

Feeling bold, he turned towards Junhui right after he spoke and was glad he did; whatever cheeky, teasing grin Junhui must have originally had on his face was quickly replaced with a look of surprise, coupled with a beautiful shade of pink on his cheeks. Before Minghao could comment on it further, Junhui had pulled away and whipped out his phone, which disappointed the brunette for only a few seconds until his own phone vibrated.

 

**(6:37PM) This isn’t fair!!!**

 

_(6:37PM) What’s not fair?_

 

**(6:38PM) You!!!**

 

_(6:38PM) Me?_

 

_(6:38PM) You started it, Junhui._

 

**(6:39PM) I’m not saying I don’t like it.**

 

**(6:39PM) I’m liking it a little too much.**

 

**(6:39PM) That’s the problem.**

 

_(6:40PM) Should I not have said that?_

 

**(6:40PM) I have a fragile heart, Minghao.**

 

**(6:41PM) Warn a guy next time.**

 

_(6:42PM) Who says there’s a next time?_

 

As soon as Minghao sent his last text, he heard a soft whine coming from the boy beside him; it was getting harder to control the way his lips wanted to break out into a smile, especially with the way they were texting each other again, the exchange more natural than talking in person. It was only a matter of time before his friends would notice though, although he had the feeling Jeonghan already did. Nothing got past that guy, after all.

 

He quickly kept his phone again after Junhui no longer replied.

 

Surprisingly, Junhui still had his phone on and was tapping away. The brunette didn’t get any more text messages after his last one, which meant whoever Junhui was texting wasn’t him. The thought made him feel uneasy for a split second before he quickly brushed it off; Minghao was anything but the jealous, paranoid type, thank you. Not like there was any reason for him to be jealous either, anyway. 

 

His thoughts were distracted by the way Junhui groaned, still clutching his phone in his hands.

 

“What’s wrong?” Minghao decided to ask.

 

Rather than reply right away, Junhui turned towards Jeonghan instead. Minghao followed his line of sight and found a bright smile on his friend’s face, which never meant anything good, in all his years of experience being friends with him. Clearly, Junhui must have felt the same vibe, a faint blush appearing on his golden skin once more when Jeonghan giggled. It just made Minghao all the more curious as to why all this was happening.

 

“Jisoo texted me,” Junhui finally replied, turning to Minghao with an apologetic look on his face. “He’s on his way here.”

 

“We were expecting him anyway, right?”

 

“He’s bringing company,” the blonde continued sheepishly. “Sorry, Minghao. Turns out my friends were _really l_ ooking forward to meeting you.” 

 

Before Minghao could process what was just said, there was a loud commotion by the diner’s entrance. It was followed by what felt like a sudden, slow motion turn of events. Jeonghan got up from his seat to greet the group of people who entered, while Hansol said something about how they needed a bigger table. One by one, unfamiliar faces popped up—except for Jisoo, at least, who was in the process of giving Jeonghan a hug as if they didn’t just see each other.

 

Even if their faces weren’t familiar, the Chinese boy figured he could tell who the remaining two were.

 

“Wonwoo, Mingyu,” Junhui greeted, confirming the boy’s thoughts, turning to his friends as he spoke. “ _What_ are _you two_ doing _here?_ ”

 

“I thought you _wanted_ us to meet Minghao,” Mingyu answered. The tall boy leaned further to the side until he got a good glimpse of Minghao, who was still a bit shell shocked at the whole situation, but was thankfully able to keep a straight face regardless. He grinned widely and waved, “hey, Minghao!”

 

“I think I know how you felt earlier now,” Junhui muttered under his breath for only the brunette to hear.

 

Minghao let out a short laugh just as he waved back, “yeah, no kidding.”

 

It took them a few minutes of shuffling around tables and chairs before everybody was seated again. Despite the additional table connected to their original booth, Hansol made no attempt to move, which meant the distance between Minghao and Junhui remained the same. Jisoo took the seat next to Jeonghan, with Mingyu next to him, followed by Wonwoo, essentially creating a semi-circle near the end of the table.

 

Now that they were all settled down, it felt like the perfect time for Minghao to come to the sudden realization that _Junhui’s friends_ were there with them. Junhui’s friends, who was probably aware about everything about him, if the way the blonde was less than shy about things was anything to take into consideration. It felt weird to have them there; truth be told, he expected himself to be a bit more panicked about the whole situation.

 

Instead, when he glanced at Junhui to find the other boy’s face still flushed from the embarrassment of his friends suddenly showing up, Minghao couldn’t help but feel alright.

 

The fact that his own friends were there helped too, he figured. Introductions were being done, along with a few quips here and there about Pledis School of Arts’ and Carat Science University’s long standing rivalry. Unfortunately for the Carat boys, the night’s celebration was for Pledis’ win. It was a shame Choi Seungcheol couldn’t make it, otherwise they would have looked like some sort of Civil War peace poster.

 

“My friends seem to like you,” Minghao said later into the night, once another batch of pizza and milkshakes had arrived for the newcomers and the conversation was back to being a mess with so many people involved. Somewhere along the way, he stopped being too conscious of the way Junhui was pressed against him and accepted it instead, finding himself leaning towards the blonde as well. If Junhui had noticed the shift, he wisely didn’t comment. 

 

“Of course they do,” Junhui said with a grin, but there was a hint of genuine relief in his voice that countered his words. He paused for a moment, before continuing, “I’m glad to hear that, though. Besides, I already told you my friends like you.”

 

The brunette smiled, pleased. 

 

Another moment of silence passed between them, although there was the distinct sound of Jeonghan and Chan’s laughter in the background, when Junhui spoke again.

 

“Can I walk you home later?”

 

“My house isn’t exactly walking distance from here,” Minghao answered, deadpan. “We’re much closer to your school than mine to begin with.”

 

“Oh,” the other boy visibly deflated.

 

Okay, no, Minghao didn’t mean to come off _that_ way. It’s just that his house really was considerably far from where they were, at least when it came to walking. It was probably a few bus rides away, but he didn’t want Junhui to go through that if he didn’t exactly have to, despite finding his offer sweet. He knew they were closer to the Carat Science University dorms, if anything. It was now or never, right?

 

“That said,” the brunette began to say, already feeling the heat rising towards his cheeks as he still tried to keep his face impassive and tone nonchalant. He was good at that, at least. “I can probably walk you home, if you’d like. Unless you’re going with Mingyu and Wonwoo.“

 

“Yes,” Junhui said quickly, before backtracking. “I mean, no. Wait. Yes, I’d like it if we walked home together—well, to my home together. At least, to my dorm. We can’t walk to China. No, I’d rather not walk with Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mingyu doesn’t even technically live with us, he just drops by often and sleeps over even more often and—sorry. Yes. Please?”

 

Minghao liked the way Junhui babbled, he realized. It was even cuter with the blush on the blonde’s cheeks and the otherwise rare, shy expression he’d get.

 

He found himself looking forward to seeing it more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in the previous chapter that this one would be longer, and I'd like to think I made it long enough, although it did take me a while. I can't wait to get back to working with text dialogues though. We'll see the rest of the night end through Junhui's POV because I felt like it! Back to texting soon after and then I'll probably have to end after a few more chapters since I don't want this to get too draggy.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this far! I would also like to thank Alex, who bought me coffee (ko-fi) quite some time ago; I'm so sorry for taking a long time to update, but I'm glad you like this fic! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
